Ya no soy un Loud
by the only 95
Summary: Criado desde pequeño por otra familia. Lincoln ya no lleva el apellido Loud pero aun así sigue siendo un Loud de sangre. ¿Podrán sus instintos reconocer a su verdadera familia, en especial a sus hermanas? Eso sin olvidar que los sentimientos son muy complejos y termine confundiendo el amor fraternal por algo mas fuerte sin darse cuenta. Entren y Averíguenlo.
1. El cambio

Ser padre es algo para lo que nadie te prepara, se aprende durante la marcha y obviamente todo eso aprenden los padres primerizos los cuales son fácilmente identificables cuando se les ve caminando es círculos y mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperan fuera de la sala de partos.

El Sr. Lynn era uno de esos que actuaba de aquella forma pero… él no era padre primerizo, de hecho ya tenía 5 hijas a las cuales ama con toda el alma.

-Señor Lynn – salió de la sala un hombre ya de edad con una bata.

-¿Cómo esta doctor? – pregunto muy preocupado.

-Está demorando y para no correr riesgos hemos tenido que ponerle una inyección para que dilate más rápido – le informo el doctor.

-Haga todo lo posible para que mi esposa e hijo salgan bien doctor – pidió el angustiado padre.

El doctor asintió para luego entrar a la sala de partos dejando otra vez solo al Sr. Lynn.

Porque tenía que pasar eso, ni con Lori que fue la primera tubo esas complicaciones; todo eso y más era lo que pasaba por la mente del pobre padre.

Verán la cosa es así. Hace 9 meses la prueba de embarazo de la esposa del Sr. Lynn salió positiva lo que indicaba que pronto un nuevo miembro se uniría a la ya de por sí gran familia Loud pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse unos meses después que el próximo integrante seria un varón. Debieron ver la expresión de alegría del padre al descubrir que tendría un hijo, él amaba a sus hijas pero tener un hijo para él significaba que tendría a alguien para enseñarle los deportes o pasar la tarde viendo futbol o beisbol. A pesar de que la alegría embargaba al padre, con el pasar del tiempo las cosas se volvieron complicadas.

Rita la esposa del Sr. Lynn, al sexto mes comenzó a presentar problemas en su embarazo lo cual le impedía ir a trabajar y ya que tenían que mantener a 5 hijas más un varón que estaba en camino, el Sr. Lynn tuvo que hacer horas extras para sustentar a su familia durante los tres meses mientras Albert o Pot pot como de cariño le decían sus nietas, se tomo un tiempo para cuidar de su hija y apoyarle con los deberes del hogar.

 _Brii! Brii!_

El Sr. Loud saco su celular del bolsillo y se dispuso a contestar la llamada la cual intuía de quien podía ser.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija, Lynn? – pregunto seriamente Albert desde el celular.

-Se está demorando señor – respondió soltando un suspiro de cansancio – ¿Qué están haciendo haya las pequeñas?

-Ya están durmiendo, se la pasaron preguntando por su madre y cuando vendría ella con su nuevo hermanito.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Sr. Lynn, mentiría si dijera que sus hijas no estaban emocionadas con el próximo miembro Loud, incluso ya se estaban peleando por ver quién sería la hermana favorita.

- _*Vas a ser muy querido por tus hermanas hijo*_ – pensó antes de seguir conversando con su suegro.

.

Dejando de lado al angustiado padre vamos a otra sección de la sala de partos… con otro angustiado padre.

Un señor de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y con un poco de barba recién afeitada. Este padre a diferencia del anterior si era primerizo.

Los ruidos y discusiones de los médicos se podían oír claramente desde afuera. El padre primerizo cuyo nombre no sabemos tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera mientras derramaba lagrimas de toda la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento.

-Porque Dios… porque – murmuro llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Aquel padre espera también un varón, todo el tiempo del embarazo su esposa lo llevo sin problemas, nada parecía salir mal hasta ese mismo día donde a su esposa se le rompió la fuente. Con toda prisa el señor la llevo a su carro y partieron rumbo al hospital pero el tiempo estuvo en su contra.  
Una vez que llegaron al hospital las enfermeras llevaron a su esposa a la sala de parto, él creía que lo peor había pasado lamentablemente el doctor salió informándole que su esposa había perdido mucho liquido amniótico por lo cual el riesgo de perder al bebe era muy alto.

-Dios por favor te lo suplico – rogo con toda la cara llena de lágrimas.

Su esposa siempre le decía que quería tener un hijo, cargarlo en sus brazos y darle todo su amor; cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva, una radiante sonrisa apareció en los ojos de su mujer, sonrisa que en ningún momento disminuyo a pesar de las constantes nauseas y otra consecuencias típicas que conllevan a un embarazo.

-No le hagas esto a ella te lo pido por favor.

Sabía que si perdía a la criatura la más afectada seria su esposa, en su relación siempre hacia cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz pero si perdía a su hijo nada la haría volver a sonreír.

.

 _GUAAA!_

El Sr. Lynn se acerco rápidamente a la puerta esperando ansioso que la abrieran ya que oír llorar a su hijo era una clara señal de que estaba bien.

-Puede pa… – ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar porque el padre entro raudamente.

En lo primero que se posaron sus ojos fue en su esposa postrada en la camilla con los ojos entre cerrados y respirando agitadamente. Se acerco a ella y sostuvo su mano para darle a entender que él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué hay de mi hijo? – pregunto en lo que esperaba que se le pasara el sedante que le habían puesto a su esposa ya que el parto fue en extremo complicado y doloroso.

-Una de las enfermeras lo llevo a la sala de recién nacidos no se preocupe – le dijo tranquilamente el doctor.

El Sr. Lynn sonrió, todo había salido bien, ahora solo falta que su esposa recobrara sus sentidos al 100% para lo siguiente.

.

El otro de los padres con un semblante desbastado miraba al único bebe en la sala de recién nacidos, a pesar de que no dejaban entrar a nadie hay, una de las enfermeras hizo una excepción cuando vio que el bebe dejo de respirar, le dio los primeros auxilios pero de nada sirvió, la pequeña criatura apenas tuvo unos minutos de vida.

-Que le diré ahora – dijo mientras acariciaba con pena el frio rostro de su hijo.

Su esposa se había desmayado durante el parto y no llego ni siquiera a verlo al bebe.

-Lo siento por su hijo señor – dijo la misma enfermera que lo dejo entrar solo que ahora venia cargando a un bebe sin cabello en sus brazos que dejo en una de las cunas – llamare al doctor para que anote el deceso de su hijo… enserio lo lamento tanto.

El hombre casi no presto atención en lo que decía la enfermara ya que sus ojos estaban posados en aquel niño que había dejado en la cuna. La desdicha, pena, sufrimiento y amargura hicieron que su mente planeara una retorcida idea.

Aquel padre que había perdido a su hijo sostuvo rápidamente el brazo de la enfermera antes que saliera.

-Ca… cámbielos – hablo con una voz temblorosa.

La enfermera se indigno a tal punto que estaba a punto de gritarle por haber pedido tal barbarie mas el hombre se arrodillo frente a ella sosteniendo su uniforme.

-Po… por favor mi… mi esposa esperaba a su hijo con ansias… si se entera que murió, perderá hasta las ganas de vivir, yo… yo no soportaría perder a dos de mis seres amados – le rego entre lagrimas y aun arrodillado.

La enfermera sintió todo el sufrimiento en las palabras del pobre padre, nadie es ajeno al perder a un hijo o hija en pleno parto, ella lo sabía muy bien, llevaba años en ese oficio pero era la primera vez que alguien le pedía algo como eso.

El hombre vio la duda en los ojos de la enfermera así que se paro, saco una libreta rectangular de su chaleco, escribió algo con un lapicero que tenia a la mano, arranco el papel y se lo extendió con una mano temblorosa a la enfermera.

-Nadie más que usted y yo sabemos que mi hi… hijo murió – sonrió nerviosamente acercándole el papel – Veinte mil dólares son todos su… suyos, lo u… único que tiene que hacer e… es cambiarlos.

La mujer dudando tomo el cheque, después vio con pena al bebe con vida, se acerco a él, lo cargo para luego murmurar un lo siento y entregárselo en los brazos del señor.

-Lo cuidare como si fuera mi propio hijo, no le faltara nada – le dijo a la enfermera antes de retirarse con el pequeño en brazos.

La enfermera lo vio cuando se retiraba de la sala de recién nacidos, precedió a tomar mucho aire antes de cargar el cuerpo del bebe fallecido y salir también.

.

-Rita querida como te encuentras – le dijo el señor Loud a su esposa que ya estaba completamente lucida.

La mujer le regalo una sonrisa a su esposo pero esa sonrisa disminuyo al percatarse que faltaba algo.

-Tranquila está en la sala de recién nacidos – le hablo cálidamente calmando a su esposa – espero que no te hayas olvidado de algo – le dijo sonriente.

-Claro que no me voy a olvidar de eso querido – le respondió – ¿Qué nombre se te ocurrió?

El señor y la señora Loud habían llegado a un acuerdo y era siempre que nacía uno de sus hijos, cada uno pensaría un nombre por separado y el porqué de ese nombre, dicho nombre no lo dirían hasta que naciera su hijo o hija pero ya que este era varón, el Sr. Lynn le rogo varias veces a su esposa para que lo dejara poner el nombre él, ella acepto con la condición que por el resto de la vida él se encargaría de cocinar lo cual el Sr. Lynn acepto gustoso.

-Lo pensé mucho y ya que el nombre de nuestras hijas comienzan con L, decidí llamarlo Lin…

 _PAM!_

-¡Doctor! – dijo una enfermera entre lagrimas con un bulto envuelto en sabanas cargado en sus brazos.

El doctor que aun se encontraba en la sala fue rápidamente a donde la enfermera. Los dos padres solo veían con una mala sensación de cómo hacia preguntas el doctor y la enfermera le respondía en llantos.

Así siguieron un rato hasta que el doctor volteo a verlos a ambos con un mirada cargada de tristeza que no hizo más que aumentar esa mala sensación que sentían ambos padres.

-Señor y señora Loud su hijo… – trago saliva porque sabía que esto era algo duro para cualquiera – su hijo… – los rostros de la pareja mostraban ese miedo que ya había visto antes pero tenía que tener profesionalismo ante todo y ser directo – su hijo… a muerto…

.

-Mira quien vino a verte dormilona.

Un mujer de largo cabello lacio color castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos color azules para enfocar su vista en el amor de su vida y cerca a su rostro el fruto de ese amor.

-Mi pequeño – dijo débilmente llevando una mano lentamente la mejilla de su dormido hijo.

-Sobre el nombre – hablo el hombre ganándose la atención de su mujer – quiero que tú se lo pongas.

-Pero cariño me estuviste pidiendo para que tú seas el que le ponga el nombre a nuestro hijo.

-Si lo sé pero – desvió un poco la mirada – después de lo que has tenido que pasar creo que te has ganado el derecho de nombrarlo.

-Solo el derecho de nombrarlo – le respondió de manera burlesca.

-Jejeje – rio de manera incomoda – ya, una vez que volvamos a casa me encargare de consentirte tanto a ti como a nuestro hijo.

La mujer sonrió victoriosa para luego ver al pequeño, su hijo. No puedo evitar sentir algo raro al verlo pero dejo eso de lado cambiando su mirada a una muy amorosa.

-Se va a llamar… Lincoln – dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? – expreso con una cara de duda.

-Oye es mi decisión – dijo segura – además había un chico en la secundaria que me gustaba mucho y se llamaba Lincoln – murmuro aquello ultimo.

Una pequeña venita apareció en el rostro del hombre, una clara señal de celos mas eso desapareció al escuchar las risas de su esposa.

-Jajaja estoy jugando contigo tonto, lo llamo Lincoln al honor del mejor presidente de este país así que ya no te pongas C-E-L-O-S-O.

El solo atino a sonrojarse apenado provocando más risas de su esposa.

A pesar de encontrarse avergonzado, no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa porque ella sea feliz. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y tal vez se haya ganado un bonito lugar reservado especialmente para él en el infierno, pero no podía permitir que ella sufriera, ahora criaría a este niño hijo de una familia que ni siquiera se había molesta en saber cómo se apellidaban, lo criaría como si fuera su propio hijo junto con su esposa y también se lo ocultaría a ella.

- _*Nadie nunca lo sabrá*_ – pensó el hombre.

Lamentablemente no hay mentira eterna, todo al fin y al cabo se llega a saber sin olvidar que el destino es caprichoso y puede que estas dos familias crucen caminos otra vez pero eso lo veremos en otro capítulo.

* * *

 _Que tal amigos, este es el segundo fic de The loud house que creo (El primero es: ¿Yo, un héroe?) este fic se me ocurrió hace dos días cuando iba a dormirme y pues lo escribí para ver qué tal y me gusto. Eso es todo por ahora no sé cuando publicare el siguiente capítulo pero tratare de no tardar… aunque con este son 6 fics que tengo pendientes XD. Bueno me despido si les gusta la idea para que continúe este fic dejen su comentario y si gustan pueden ir a darle una leída a mis otras historias se los agradecería de todo corazón, yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego._


	2. La nueva casa

-Muy bien eso es todo – dijo felizmente una mujer de piel morena, un largo cabello lacio color castaño y unos hermosos ojos color azules.

-Estas… segura… amor – respondió jadeante un hombre de piel un poco clara, pelo negro y ojos color marrones.

-Creo que falta unas 10 cajas – menciono la mujer llevándose un dedo al mentón.

Al pobre sujeto casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer pero luego escucho unas risas de parte de esta.

-Jejeje te estoy tomando el pelo tonto – se burlo un poco haciendo que el hombre soltara un suspiro tanto de alivio como de fastidio – anda llamando a nuestro hijo, yo voy subiendo al carro.

La mujer se subió al asiento del copiloto de un carro modelo Station Wagon color blanco.

-¡Lincoln hijo ya nos vamos! – grito el hombre.

En un pequeño cuarto vacio, un niño peliblanco de 11 años que vestía unos jeans azules, un polo anaranjado y un par de tenis, guardaba sus últimas pertenencias en su mochila de Ace Savvy.

-Oh, hola amigos soy Lincoln si pregunta porque mi cuarto esta vacio es porque me voy a mudar – menciono animado a nadie en especifico, el chico tenía esa extraña costumbre.

-Lincoln nos vamos sin ti – bromeo su padre desde afuera.

-Ya voy papá – respondió contento el niño que corrió bajando las escaleras hasta por fin salir del edificio.

Una vez afuera se metió al carro y su padre se aseguro de no dejar nada olvidado antes de entrar al carro.

-Cinturones – dijo el hombre.

-Listos – respondió tanto Lincoln como su madre.

-Bien, despídanse del departamento porque ahora iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

El carro se puso en marcha y Lincoln le dio una última mirada a ese pequeño departamento donde vivía con sus padres, sería una mentira si dijera que no iba a extrañar ese lugar ya que hay vivió y creció durante 11 años pero cuando sus padres le dijeron que se iban a mudar a una casa, no un pequeño departamento sino una gran casa, pues la alegría y emoción embargo a Lincoln al imaginarse una gran casa, con un gran cuarto para él, un patio donde jugar y lo mejor de todo un lugar donde podría hacer amigos ya que viviendo en un departamento donde la mayoría de vecinos no tenían hijos o eran personas mayores Lincoln nunca pudo hacer una amigos con quienes jugar o compartir sus comics, bueno tenía amigos en el colegio pero no era lo mismo a tener amigos vecinos.

-Me sorprende que el precio de la casa haya estado tan barato – opino la mujer.

-Ni que lo digas, Es increíble que nadie más la haya comprado – menciono el hombre – aunque no sé porque el de bienes raíces se veía nervioso mientras me daba el tour rápido por la casa.

 _-Flashback:_

-Y aquí está la cocina, hay que pasar rápido a los cuartos – menciono nervioso el vendedor apurando al hombre.

-Umm está bien sigamos – dijo sin prestar mucha atención al vendedor porque relaciono su nerviosismo en un principio con el estrés del trabajo.

Mientras el hombre subía por las escalera hacia los cuartos, el vendedor dio un mirada rápida por la ventana de la cocina viendo la casa que estaba al lado que se mantenía en completo silencio.

- _*Menos mal esa familia ruidosa a salido, no quiero perder otro posible comprador*_ – pensó el vendedor antes de seguir con el tour con la casa.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

-Y cuando al final del tour me mostro el precio no dude en comprarlo – hablo el señor creyendo que había hecho la mejor compra de su vida – _*Aunque no sé porque cuando le di el cheque comenzó a gritar de alegría diciendo que logro lo imposible*_

-Mientras sea un gran lugar para que se sienta cómodo nuestro hijo está bien – menciono la mujer.

Al cabo de unas horas de viaje por fin llegaron a la casa la cual a primera vista era muy bella con un jardín bien cortado, una puerta barnizada y paredes perfectamente pintadas con un color que la hace resaltar un poco entre las demás casas.

-Ya llega… – antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Lincoln salió a toda prisa del auto con sus cosas y entro a su nuevo hogar.

-Al parecer está muy animado – dijo la mujer y su esposo simplemente asintió – sabes aun no puedo creer que teníamos familiares que sufrían de albinismo.

El hombre se tenso ante las palabras de su esposa y pasando saliva le contesto.

-Si yo tampoco lo sabía pero ya sabes la genética, los genes recesivos, la probabilidad – comenzó a nombrar cosas al azar de genética.

Unos meses después de que tuvieran al pequeño en el departamento, sus primeros cabellos comenzaron a aparecer y para sorpresa de ambos era blanco al igual como su piel que con el pasar del tiempo se torno más blanca. Fueron con un pediatra el cual con la ayuda de una dermatóloga le indicaron que su hijo tenía albinismo, algo que era muy poco usual que se diera ya que para que eso pasara la pareja en su pasado habrían tenido que tener por lo menos un familiar que sufriera de albinismo para almacenar en su ADN ese gen recesivo de albinismo, eso y también una probabilidad muy baja para que su hijo saliera albino.

Eso sorprendió y asusto a la pareja, aunque más al hombre; pero se tranquilizaron al oír que eso no iba a afectar en su crecimiento u otros ámbitos de desarrollo de su hijo pero eso sí, les aconsejaron que de ir a lugares muy soleados lleven protector solar ya que su piel si era más sensible a los rayos Ultra Violeta.

Dentro de la casa vemos a Lincoln recorriendo cada rincón de su nuevo hogar como una gran sala, un muy limpia cocina, un baño con un hermoso decorado de mayólica y por ultimo tres cuartos de los cuales el rápidamente escogió uno.

-Este es perfecto – dijo admirando su nuevo cuarto el cual era mucho más grande que el anterior que tenia.

En su anterior cuarto del departamento apenas cabía su cama de plaza y media, junto con su escritorio y un pequeño mueble donde guardaba su ropa; en este nuevo cuanto tenía más del doble de espacio que anterior.

-¿Ahora donde se vería mejor mi poster de Ace Savvy? – hizo un cuadrado con sus dedos enfocando su vista en la pared.

Mientras afuera de la casa el pobre esposo padecía para sacar las cosas del auto.

-Quieres que llame a Lincoln para que te ayude – le pregunto la mujer a su esposo.

-Descuida puedo solo además él ya me ayudo toda la noche a guardar las cosas en las cajas, déjalo disfrutar este momento – menciono con una sonrisa forzada ya que sentía que su espalda le pedía a gritos un descanso.

-Mejor te ayudo antes de que te rompas la columna – se remango las mangas de su blusa y comenzó ayudar a su esposo, incluso a un ritmo más rápido.

- _*Toma nota, nunca hacerla enojar*_ – pensó el esposo al ver la fuerza que demostraba su mujer que en ningún momento puso una mueca de esfuerzo entre caja y caja que saca del auto.

Pero mientras sacaban las cosas escucharon una fuerte música de rock provenir a lo lejos, pronto se vio una Van familiar de la cual emanaba la música. El carro se estaciono en la casa de al lado y bajaron las 9 pasajeras junto con la conductora entre gritos que superaba en volumen a la música.

-¡Luna apaga esa música que no me deja ver!

-Se dice no me deja oír, sister.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

-¡LORI, LANA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, SOLO LE ESTABA MOSTRANDO LA NUEVA VERRUGA DE BRINQUITOS!

-Pueden guardar silencio, no me dejan trabajar en paz en mi discurso para la comunidad científica de mañana

-Hay un olor de ultratumba emanando de nuestra hermana menor… suspiro.

-Lily hizo un oloroso regalo jajaja ¿Entienden?

-¡La primera en el sofá gana el derecho de tener el control remoto! – mención una de manera competitiva.

-¡Si no se callan en este momento a todas les hare pretzel humanos! – les dijo amenazo una chica mayor a todas – además… ¡Yo seré la primera en el sofá!

Y así entre empujones y mas gritos entraron a la casa las diez chicas ignorando por completo que estaban siendo observadas por dos adultos que habían presenciado el caos hecho persona… o personas.

El hombre abrió la boca para mencionar algo pero otra vez un ruido mas fuerte provino de la casa de las vecinas, ruido que hacía ver a las anteriores discusiones como simples murmullos.

-Creo que ahora se porque estaba tan barato la casa jejeje – menciono nervioso al sentir la mirada enojada de su esposa que no auguraba nada bueno para el hombre.

Mientras que por la ventada de su nuevo cuarto, Lincoln vio a sus nuevas y bulliciosas vecinas.

-Sí que son raras pero – se toco el pecho sintiendo una extraña sensación de calidez dentro de él – ¿Por qué me siento así?

Agito su cabeza para quitarse esa sensación y seguir alistando su cuarto, pero lo que él no sabía es que esto solo estaba comenzando.

* * *

 ** _-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _ScarSteban:_ Precisamente por eso cree la historia, no es incesto si no sabes que son tus hermanas (Introduzca el meme correspondiente :v) las preguntas se responderán más adelante porque no quiero hacerte spoiler (Aparte que todavía no me llega la idea de cómo continuarlo :P) y gracias por estar atento a mi historia amigo, no te defraudare.

 _Ntian_ : Que Buena historia, tal vez la lea por la trama 7w7, gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, continuare con la historia.

 _master master god_ _:_ Jejeje que tal bro, si, ni yo sé de donde me salen las ideas aunque es bueno tener varias historias ya que si escribes un capitulo de una y llegas a cansarte pues cambias a otra para dejar que las ideas de la historia que estabas trabajando fluyan para después. Ya sabes que conmigo todo puede pasar XD, saludos.

 _Phantom1812_ _:_ Gracias, ahora siento que el peso en mis hombros es más pesado XD, naa mentira gracias amigo yo soy alguien que se toma mucho tiempo para escribir porque siempre rumio mis ideas de cómo continuar un fic (Aparte que escribo cuando estoy inspirado) pero no te decepcionare eso tenlo por seguro, saludos para ti también.

 _t10507_ _:_ Es un gusto saber que te gusto, gracias por tu comentario :D

 _Sam the Stormbringer_ _:_ Jejeje me esforzare mucho para mantener la historia interesante para todos ustedes, suerte para ti también.  
PD: Tengo un lapicero verde ¿Te sirve?

 _CocoaFic_ _:_ Acá el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo bro.

 _Julex93_ _:_ El peso sobre mis hombros aumenta con cada comentario que leo XD, pero hare lo mejor para no defraudarlos, gracias por tu comentario, adiós y que te vaya bien.

 _misery680_ : La serie es buena te la recomiendo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo amigo :)

 _Lobo Hibiky_ : Muchas gracias men.

 _Guest_ : También pensé eso pero vi que era similar a otros fics así que decidí cambiarlo porque también no he visto ningún otro fic con la temática que tengo escrita ahora.

 _YOUNG KILLER:_ Me alegra mucho, aquí la continuación.

 _6666666666_ : Conmigo nunca se sabe :P, gracias por el comentario.

 _ex-escudodeplata_ : Todas esas dudas y mas se responderán en el próximo capítulo, no te preocupes y aquí el capitulo aunque creo que te generara más dudas XD, hasta el próximo capítulo amigo.  
PD: Debo dejar de decir tanto ``capitulo´´ :v

 _Doce Espadas_ _:_ Gracias y creo que este fic si me va a costar más pero igual me esforzare, hasta la próxima bro.

 ** _-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _Saben yo soy más de escribir fics de acción y aventura, pero hay veces uno tiene que salir de su zona de confort para mejorar como escritor y antes de despedirme les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, yo siempre me tomo el tiempo de leerlos y responderlos ya que por ustedes continuo una historia y no paro hasta terminarla (Aunque hay veces tarde). Bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar su Review, yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego._


	3. La nueva escuela

Es un nuevo y soleado día en Royal Woods; en el cuarto de una tranquila casa del vecindario mas ruidoso encontramos al chico albino Lincoln en los brazos de Morfeo disfrutando de aquella paz que tenia.

 _BRIIIN!_

-Agg tonta alarma – balbuceo entre sueños el chico de cabellos blancos.

Estirando su brazo apago el reloj al lado de su cama y se levanto sobándose sus ojos.

-¡Verdad hoy es Lunes! – dijo con… ¿Emoción?

Rápidamente salió de su cuarto con su piyama pero a medio camino se detuvo mirando a la nada.

-Hola amigos tal vez les parezca raro mi buen humor pero es que hoy tengo escuela – hubo un segundo de silencio y siguió hablando – si, tal vez suene raro que me emocione con esto pero es que iré a una nueva escuela, prácticamente seré el chico nuevo haya ya que nadie me conoce, es como empezar de cero, podre tener muchos amigos y si viven cerca de mi casa eso sería fantástico.

Luego de haber hablado con la pared siguió su marcha hacia el baño donde se cepillo sus dientes, se lavo la cara hasta incluso se peino; luego bajo hasta el primer piso donde encontró a su padre en la cocina preparando su desayuno.

-Vaya quien diría que un niño podría estar feliz los lunes – menciono su padre al ver la sonrisa de Lincoln.

-Hola papá… ¿y mamá? – pregunto al no verla en la cocina.

-Tuvo que salir temprano a su trabajo por lo que hoy yo te llevare en el colegio y si quieres puedes sacar un poco del cereal azucarado de Ace Savvy ya que ella no está aquí – le giño el ojo.

Lincoln abrazo a su padre y después con una silla se fue al estante donde estaba ``escondido´´ el cereal; para Lincoln su padre también era su algo así como su amigo, siempre lo consentía cuando su madre no estaba pero eso no significaba que no le reprendía cuando hacia algo mal.

Una vez terminado su cereal azucarado con leche, volvió a su cuarto y se puso su clásica ropa de unos tenis blancos, vaqueros azules y su favorita camisa naranja; una vez listo y con su mochila con los útiles alistados el día de ayer, salió con su padre y se metieron al carro.

-En marcha – dijo el hombre mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

En el momento que abandonaron la calle, la ruidosa familia Loud salió de la casa todos apurados y gritando, luego entraron en Vanzilla y se acomodaron como pudieron.

-¡Apúrense que vamos tarde! – grito la mayor de las hermanas que lucía toda desaliñada.

Antes que cerraran la puerta de Vanzilla una última de las hermanas logro entrar a las justas.

-Como la parca llegue en el momento indicado… suspiro – vio al resto de sus hermanas que eran ignorantes de que la habían olvidado… como usualmente pasaba.

.

El carro Station Wagon color blanco se estaciono frente a la escuela y de ahí bajo Lincoln que no perdió esa sonrisa en todo el camino.

-¿Ya sabes el salón que te toca Lincoln? – El albino asintió rápidamente.

Antes de mudarse, la pareja ya habían hecho los papeles para matricular a su hijo en el colegio para que continuara sus estudios, ellos confiaban en que su hijo se adaptara al ritmo de la clase después de todo él era inteligente y responsable, algo que le habían inculcado ellos junto con los buenos valores que uno debe aprender desde el hogar.

Despidiéndose de su hijo y prometiéndole que lo recogería para la salida, el señor se fue dejando a Lincoln que tomando mucho aire y soltándolo se encamino hacia su nueva escuela pasando el gran portón.

-Un nuevo comienzo – dijo mientras entraba y buscaba su salón.

El sonido de unas llantas derrapando la pista se escucho y era de Vanzilla que por lo visto quien conducía tuvo que frenar en seco.

-¡Ya bajen, bajen! – ordeno Lori a las menores que bajaron de prisa y se dirigieron al salón – Muy bien ahora nosotros nos vamos – así arranco el carro familiar con Leni, Luna y Luan adentro para irse a la preparatoria y con Lisa a la cual tenían que dejar en la universidad.

.

-Aula 22, aula 22, ¡Acá esta!

Entro al aula que estuvo buscando y una vez adentro vio que estaban ya casi todos los alumnos, sobra decir que guardaron silencio al verlo entrar ya que no todos los días veían a un chico de su edad con cabellos blancos.

A pesar de que Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

- _*No Lincoln, este es un nuevo comienzo no te muestres indefenso y nervioso*_ – se dio ánimos el mismo y con una caminata más segura se fue hasta un asiento casi al fondo.

Una vez sentado miro al chico que estaba a su lado.

- _*Recuerda nuevo comienzo*_ – con eso en mente estiro su mano hacia el niño de al costado – Hola soy Lincoln mucho gusto – saludo con una sonrisa.

El chico se sobresalto soltando un pequeño tubo de metal que tenía en su mano.

-Ho… hola yo so… soy Clyde.

El chico tenía una piel de tez oscura y el pelo crespo de color negro, también poseía unos lentes muy anchos.

-Lo siento por asustarte – se agacho a recoger el objeto del chico y se lo extendió – aquí tienes tu… ¿Inhalador?

El niño llamado Clyde cogió rápidamente su inhalador soltando un inaudible ´´gracias`` para luego quedarse mirando su cuaderno. Lincoln ya no sintió que las miradas se posaban en él si no en el que estaba a su costado, miradas de burla y hasta algunas como de repulsión, eso le dio a entender que Clyde era el típico chico del que siempre se burlan del salón.

Lincoln en su anterior escuela era considerado casi el cerebrito del salón pero él no se consideraba tan listo, después de todo solo cumplía con las tareas y prestaba atención a lo que decían los profesores no era nada del otro mundo aunque eso si Educación Física se le daba fatal, no era muy fanático de los deportes. En ese tiempo también conoció a chicos como Clyde, los marginados del salón y si te juntabas con ellos también serias un marginado.

-Oye, te gusta Ace Savvy – menciono Lincoln ganándose la atención del chico de color.

-Si… si me gusta – le respondió un poco tímido – me… me quede en el comic 45.

-Que coincidencia yo también y mira – de su mochila saco el comic 46 de su héroe favorito – mis padres me dejaron traerlo solo para entretenerme en la hora de receso, quieres leerlo conmigo.

Los ojos de Clyde se iluminaron y con una gran sonrisa asintió poniendo feliz a Lincoln.

Ahora el resto del salón veían a Lincoln con los mismos ojos que veían a Clyde haciendo suspirar al peliblanco.

- _*Hay va mi nuevo comienzo*_

La verdad es que él en su anterior colegio se juntaba con aquellos maginados por lo que también lo convertía en uno pero no se arrepentía de eso ya que así hizo buenos amigo; esperaba que en esta escuela empezara como el chico Cool y popular pero termino siendo de nuevo un marginado.

 _``Cuando le regalas tu amistad a las personas solitarias créeme que lo apreciaran mucho más que si se la regalas a otras´´_

Internamente sonrió cuando su padre le soltó esa frase, él le conto que en su infancia también se juntaba con los chicos marginados de su clase y que ahora eran sus mejores amigos, hasta incluso le ayudaron muchas veces en los momentos de crisis.

-Bien clase es hora de comenzar – dijo la profesora que entraba al salón – pero antes, que el chico nuevo se presente ante sus compañeros – vio a Lincoln.

El albino se paro y camino hasta ponerse al frente de la clase.

-Mucho gusto soy nuevo en Royal Woods, mi nombre es Lincoln… - pero antes que pudiera decir su apellido una voz sonó.

-Canoso – Murmuro una voz lo suficientemente alto para que todo el salón escuchara.

Al escuchar el insulto todos los chicos estallaron a carcajadas a excepción de Clyde que solo miraba triste a su amigo sintiendo que era su culpa.

-Orden en la clase o a todos los dejos sin recreo – fueron más que suficientes esas palabras para callarlos – Gracias Lincoln puedes sentarte.

Avergonzado el chico de cabellos blancos se fue caminando a su asiento sin antes ver a la que le había llamado Canoso, la cual era una chica latina de cabellos negros que le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

- _*Genial primer día y ya estoy en la mira de una brabucona*_

.

 _TIN! TIN!_

El sonido de la campana para el recreo era una dulce melodía para los alumnos los cuales salían disparados del salón porque no querían perder ni un preciado segundo de tal momento.

Lincoln comenzó a guardar sus útiles y cuadernos en su mochila pero un empujón le hizo tirar su cartuchera desperdigando sus lápices.

-Cuidado canoso – menciono con burla la latina que se fue retirando del salón.

Lincoln solo frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que tenía un brabucón encima de él pero esta era la primera que era una chica y al parecer se la tenía jurada por lo que irse a los golpes o contestarle se vería feo, sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a las niñas (En especial su padre el cual temblaba como gelatina al aconsejarle que no haga enojar a una) por lo que lo mejor ahora era solo ignorarla.

-Lo… lo siento.

Volteo encontrándose con Clyde que se disculpaba con él.

-No es tu culpa – le dijo con una sonrisa y luego saco su comic – vamos a leerlo mientras comemos.

Salieron del salón y caminaron rumbo al comedor pero en eso Lincoln vio a una pequeña niña vestida de negro pasar por su lado, se la quedo mirando atentamente, algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención y al parecer solo a él ya que el resto que pasaban al lado de la niña actuaban como si no existiera.

-Oye Lincoln – el llamado de su amigo le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento – es… estas bien, te quedaste mirando a la nada.

-¿Ah? A sí, estoy bien es que vi a – volteo para decirle que estaba viendo a una niña vestida de negro pero ya no estaba – _*Habrá sido mi imaginación*_ Sabes olvídalo, mejor vamos de una vez al comedor.

.

-Adiós Clyde, veré si mañana puedo traer el comic 47 – se despidió de su nuevo amigo que se iba caminando a su casa.

Solo vasto un recreo para darse cuenta lo mucho que tenían en común como la gran admiración a Ace Savvy o su amor por los videojuegos y la pizza, a pesar de que eran los únicos en una mesa para 6 estudiantes, la pasaron muy bien.

Lincoln sonrió, dejando de lado las burlas y a la brabucona, hoy fue un buen día para el alvino de 11 años, un día para no olvidar… aunque aun seguía intrigado por esa niña de negro.

-Suspiro…

Casi le da un ataque al corazón al escuchar esa voz muy cerca de él, sin embargo reprimió el grito poco masculino que iba a salir de su boca y giro su cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz, se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir quién era.

La misma niña de negro que había visto en los pasillos de la escuela estaba al lado de él pero su aspecto le dejo intrigado; ahora que la veía más de cerca su piel era pálida parecía porcelana, tenía un aspecto gótico y su cabello negro tapaba sus ojos.

Primero pensó que era ella era una especie de fantasma que venía a atormentarlo ya que en los pasillo nadie parecía notar su presencia más que él, pero lo descarto de inmediato al ver que ella proyectaba una sombra y los fantasmas no lo hacían… o eso creía él.

Pero era algo muy raro ver a una niña de esa edad siendo gótica o emo, no sabía con exactitud la diferencia ambos términos.

-Parece que se olvidaron de mi… suspiro – fue lo que soltó antes de irse caminando.

- _*Para tener ese aspecto su voz es tierna como la de cualquier otra niña de su edad*_ – fue lo que pensó al verla irse.

No paso mucho antes de que su padre llegara con el carro y juntos se fueran a la casa.

.

Lucy luego de una larga caminata bajo la luz del sol la cual detestaba como los vampiros de sus novelas literarias para adolecentes; por fin había llegado a su bulliciosa casa o como ella le solía decir ``La morada del caos y sufrimiento eterno´´.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que se encontró fue a la hermana Loud menos inteligente recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Lucy, Lori me dijo que te dijera que lamenta olvidarte y que dejo tu almuerzo en la cocina – dijo Leni.

Lucy no respondió y se fue a la cocina encontrando su plato listo.

No era la primera vez que sucedía eso, ya regularmente la olvidaba y siempre mandaban a Leni para que se disculpara a nombre de todas sabiendo muy bien que con ella no se podía enojar.

Una vez terminado su comida se dirigió a su cuarto compartido con Lynn la cual no iba a llegar porque tenía que prepararse para el próximo partido.

Camino hasta un rendija y se metió en ella, siguió así hasta llegar a una parte de los ductos de ventilación en el cual tenía varios cuadernos y plumas con tinta.

Reviso sus últimas poesías las cuales tocaban temas referentes a la soledad, olvido y hasta incluso la muerte como salida a esos dolores que sufrían los mortales. Poesías que guardaba para sí misma y no compartía con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus hermanas ya que si ellas llegaban hasta el punto de olvidarla, difícilmente la comprenderían.

-Que la dama oscura me brinde la inspiración y con ella llegue a plasmar en palabras lo que siento en mi negro corazon – fue lo último que dijo para luego ponerse a escribir.

* * *

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CocoaFic_ _:_ Gracias por el comentario amigo :D

 _Julex93_ _:_ Tenían que cruzarse en alguno momento con los Loud XD, por ahora el hombre vive tranquilo pero esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar, creo que esta demás decir quien le llamo la atención a Lincoln. Saludos amigo tratare de no demorar tanto.

 _ImperialStar:_ ¡PARA TODAS MI HERMANO, PARA TODAS! Pero no creo que las hermanas Loud sepan compartir :P

 _ScarSteban:_ El inicio de los problemas para Lincoln amigo, ya de él dependerá como será ese tipo de problemas si tú me entiendes 7w7.

 _t10507_ _:_ Alista las palomitas bro, no te lo querrás perder.

 _Ntian_ : De poco a poco irá interactuando con ellas, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. Ya sabes que Clyde y Ronnie están pero no te preocupes mucho ;)

 _Lobo Hibiky_ : Aquí es solo el acercamiento, aun falta el contacto, saludos amigo.

J. Nagera: Jejeje gracias y sobre sus padres claro que tienen nombres y hasta apellidos (Lincoln lo iba a decir pero fue interrumpido XD) pero lo dejare por ahora en el anonimato. Es bueno saber que te gusta mi historia, saludos.

AstralWhip: Yo soy de los que actualizan cuando le llega la inspiración, sino pregúntale a mis lectores de otras historias, aunque los encontraras con trinches y antorchas buscando mi cabeza por demorarme XD. Igualmente saludos.

 _Doce Espadas_ _:_ Si por eso tuve que ponerle sobre el albinismo; bueno hay una razón por la que no les fueron a saludar pero eso se explicara mucho mas adelante, aun así eso está en pie.

 _ex-escudodeplata_ : Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Ni yo tengo idea :v; Tal vez; Lo dudo XD; Sabes puedo responder tu comentario del anterior capitulo sin repetir tantas veces la palabra capitulo en esta respuesta que estoy escribiendo en este capítulo JAJAJA descuida men me gusta la bromas… aunque no al nivel de Luan, ahora si pongámonos serios.  
Los errores Gramaticales y ortográficos siempre se me pasan, y eso que reviso varias veces antes de subir el capitulo y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres revisar mis historias antes de corregirlas, te daría cáncer a los ojos XD.  
Si, se que Lincoln no es albino pero necesariamente tenía que ponerlo en este fic ¿La razón? Para darle más lógica ya que explicar porque el cabello blanco me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza así que hice a Lincoln albino, eso explicaría todo por si solo con eso de los genes recesivos, etc. Espero que comprendas mi punto amigo. Adiós y espero te gustara este capítulo.

 _Loudfan:_ Lamento decirte que ese tipo de Lincoln que describes no es el que tengo en mente, me gusta más el Lincoln de la serie y trate de plasmar su forma de ser lo más exacta en este fic, que sea hijo único si le dio más confianza pero aun así sus gustos permanecen (Los comic, videojuegos, comida chatarra) al igual que sus disgustos (Los deportes) pero de que es más maduro y responsable eso sí, pero oye eso no significa que Lynn quede fuera, de hecho si estoy ansioso de escribirla, después de todo me gusta esa personalidad ruda que tiene y si llega a tener sentimientos que desconoce sería interesante escribir el cómo actuaria frente a ellos (Sin mencionar los celos XD). Y como compensación por no ser ese Lincoln que tu esperabas, me esforzare mas para el encuentro de Lincoln y Lynn.

 _shishosv_ _:_ Es un gusto saber que te gusta, jejeje hay esta Lucy siendo la primera y la que inicie todo en este fic, adiós.

 _TLHfan:_ Poco a poco se darán a conocer; creo que hasta yo me mudaría si viviera al lado de vecinos ruidosos XD. Saludos para ti también.

 _miguelpuentedejesus_ _:_ Jejeje se repitió el comentario pero igual gracias bro.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS :**_

 _Son las 3 am de un primero de febrero del 2018 (Por cierto feliz año :P) me demore un día para escribir este capítulo y es que la inspiración llego en la madrugada pero al demonio si no escribía ahora tal vez no iba a llegar hasta el próximo año la maldita inspiración, pero ya me dejo de mi sicosis por la falta de sueño, a lo que nos compete.  
La ausencia de Lincoln se hace notar, creo que muchos se dieron cuenta en este capítulo pero no solo en las hermanas sino también en Clyde lo cual se explicara mas adelante.  
Lincoln es algo más que el hermano del medio, es el pilar de la familia Loud y eso lo pueden ver hasta en la serie, tal vez no tenga talento destacable pero él mantiene a la familia unida y sin él… bueno ya se darán una idea. Y antes de que pregunten si este fic se verá enfocado solo en una hermana les invito a que lean de nuevo la premisa; yo no soy alguien que apoya el shippeo de una hermana más que otra, soy más neutro y eso lo agradezco para darle a cada una de ellas su momento. Bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir, dejen su comentario que con gusto lo responder y si quieren pueden seguir el resto de mis historia, yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego._


	4. Lucy

_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algunas dudas y conflictos que tienen ustedes mis queridos lectores._

 _1-Es fic NO es exclusivamente un fic Lucycoln, ni Lynncoln, Loricoln, etc; si no algo así como HermanasLoudXLincoln o en palabras más entendibles pondré a todas pero obviamente cada una tendrá su momento, tal vez alguno prefieran un shipping sobre otro y quieren que aparezca rápido, no los culpo yo también pediría eso pero por algo puse a Lucy ya que ella es la que iniciara el contacto de Lincoln con los Loud, mírenla así como la primera pieza de domino que desencadenara varios eventos._

 _2-El Lincoln albino; he leído muchos comentarios que no les gusta eso y antes que digan nada, ya sé que el creador de la serie dijo que Lincoln no es albino (Antes de crear un fic investigo muy a fondo los personajes para no caer tanto en el Occ) yo supongo que el cabello blanco lo heredo de su abuelo pero ante eso surge el problema de sus padres que no son de sangre, se preguntaría mas la madre el porqué del cabello blanco poniendo nervioso al padre, por ende en este fic Lincoln es albino para ahorrarme todo ese problema de explicar el cabello blanco y darle un poco de lógica al fic, el aspecto de Lincoln seria el mismo que la serie después de todo los estadounidenses son de piel muy blanca así que en lo único que llamaría la atención Lincoln seria en su cabello blanco._

 _Aclarado esos puntos a leer se ha dicho amigos._

* * *

Un nuevo día iniciaba y en un cuarto de la casa Loud cuya mitad era lúgubre, vemos a una niña de ocho años portando ropa oscura como piyama.

 _-POV de Lucy:_

-Otro día más de mi mortal y efímera vida… suspiro.

Me levante de mi fría cama cual muerto se levanta de su letargo, no pude ver a mi hermana Lynn acostada por lo que deduje que ha de estar desayunando con el resto y por lo visto se olvidaron de mi… de nuevo.

-Cómo quisieras que fueras real mi amado señor de la noche amante del liquido vital carmesí – le dije al busto de un adolescente vampiro de mi saga favorita.

Me cambie de ropa aunque siendo siempre negro como mi alma, solté un largo suspiro antes de salir de mi cuarto compartido hacia la cocina donde podía escuchar miles de gritos como los lamentos de almas a punto de ser condenadas al castigo eterno.

-¡Quieren comportarse por favor que no puedo atenderlas a todas!

Una vez entre a la cocina pude ver a mi hermana mayor con un aspecto como si un hombre lobo le hubiera atacado, aunque a decir verdad siempre lucia así todos los días de la mañana.

-¡Rápido coman que se nos hace tarde! – exclamo mientras se arreglaba el enmarañado pelo que poseía.

Vi que todas y cada una de mis hermanas comían lo que Lori les había servido para el desayuno, yo me senté en mi lugar para consumir mis alimentos para mantener este cuerpo mortal pero no había nada en mi plato… de hecho ni quiera había un plato.

Que se olviden de mi ya se había hecho una rutina diaria, creo que al volverme un ser oscuro me notaban cada vez menos mis hermanas a no ser que les hable para que noten mi presencia aunque eso les cause un susto.

 _Brrr!_

No importa que tanto me haya metido en el ocultismo, poesía oscura y contacte con seres del mas allá, sigo siendo una mortal y eso me lo recalcaba mi estomago que a gritos pedía comida a no ser quiera morir por inanición.

-Hermana te olvidaste de mi desayu…

-¡Oh Dios miren la hora que es! – Soltó Lori mientras señalaba el reloj que estaba a punto de marcar las 8 – ¡Rápido todos a Vanzilla!

Ante el grito de Lori todas mis hermanas devoraron sus alimento cuales muerto vivientes a un ser humano, para luego salir corriendo hacia Vanzilla, no me quedo de otra más que ir a la escuela sin desayunar, ya comeré en la hora de receso.

.

El lugar de los sufrimientos, desdicha y sueños rotos, para mí eso era la escuela aunque no me puedo quejar del todo ya que ver las pobres almas caminando por los pasillos lamentándose de no haber cumplido la tarea que les asignaron sus profesores, me llena de inspiración para mis poemas.

Una vez que llegamos a este lugar, cabe recalcar que siempre es un caos tanto subir a Vanzilla como para bajar de ella; me dirigí a mi salón y tome asiento lo cual provoco un pequeño chirrido de las patas de la silla arrastrándose en el piso, con ese ruido llame la atención de mis compañeros que asustados se apartaron mas de mi.

-Soledad, mi eterna compañera… suspiro – susurre para luego esperar a la profesora, solo quiero que llegue el recreo para plasmar mis vacios sentimientos en palabras.

 _Brrr!_

Y también para comer.

.

 _-POV General:_

 _TIN! TIN!_

Del aula 22 vemos salir a Lincoln con el ceño fruncido murmurando algunas cosas mientras que detrás de él lo seguía su amigo Clyde cabizbajo.

-Lo siento Lincoln – el nombrado volteo a verlo confundido – tal vez no…

-Clyde cuantas veces tengo que decir que no es tu culpa – le dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

-Pe… pero – trato de decir algo mas pero una mano apoyándose en su hombro lo callo.

-Créeme esto no es nada comparado con lo que hacían en mi anterior escuela; si, es fastidioso pero es algo que puedo soportar.

Desde que llego al salón nuestro albino ha sido el objetivo principal de la chica latina la cual aun no sabía cómo se llamaba. Solo para nombrar algunas cosas era que descubrió un chicle en su asiento por suerte se percato de eso antes de que se sentara, luego las constantes bolitas de papel ensalivadas que le caían en su nuca y por último los insultos referentes a su pelo blanco siendo el ´´canoso`` el más usado.

Avisar a la profesora solo agravaría la situación ya que puede hasta que llamen a sus padres y a él no le gustaba que ellos perdieran su tiempo con algo que él mismo podía solucionar. Lo más lógico era no seguirle su juego, en algún momento se tendría que cansar.

-Oh pero si es la pareja leche con chocolate, porque no se van al oscurito JAJAJA – hablando del rey de Roma.

Justo apareció la latina que al verlos en el pasadizo a ellos dos no desaprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlos antes de irse al comedor.

Otra vez apareció el ceño fruncido en el peliblanco, rogaba en silencio porque se cansar de molestarlo pronto porque no quería comenzar a discutir con ella, él era pacifista pero también tenía un límite.

-Vamos de una vez al comedor Cly…

Se giro para ver a su amigo el cual tenía la mirada un poco perdida mientras le temblaban las rodillas.

-¡Clyde, Clyde! – lo zarandeo para que el chico de color volviera en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Soltó por fin reaccionando – Va… vamos Lincoln.

A pasos rápido Clyde tomo la delantera para ir al comedor dejando al albino extrañado por aquella reacción que tuvo su amigo la cual dedujo rápidamente que fue por lo que dijo la brabucona.

-Tendré que preguntarle más adelante – se dijo a si mismo mientras también iba al comedor.

Si su amigo tenia algún problema él por voluntad propia lo ayudaría, después de todo eso hacían los amigos y aparte Lincoln tenia aquella naturaleza de ayudar a los demás.

.

Después de hacer una larga cola por fin obtuvieron sus alimentos en sus charolas que eran una caja de leche, un pan con mantequilla de maní y mermelada y por ultimo una manzana.

El peliblanco y el chico afroamericano se fueron a sentar en una mesa vacía ellos dos solos, aunque a Clyde se le vea distante lo cual fácilmente noto Lincoln.

 _-POV de Lincoln:_

Ayer cuando conocí a Clyde el era muy cayado y retraído, pero conforme hablábamos de comics y superhéroes se soltó mas, sin embargo está volviendo a esa faceta todo por lo que dijo ella. Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa pero sin ser tan directo.

-Dicen el siguiente numero de Ace Savvy ocurre algo sorprendente mostrando un nuevo antagonista – le dije.

-Que interesante – soltó sin ánimos mirando su charola, bueno con eso puedo deducir que lo que dijo la brabucona le afecto más de lo que pensaba.

-Clyde soy tu amigo si algo te molesta puedes contarme.

Vi como alzo la mirada, si quiero que me llegue a contar lo que le sucede tengo que hacerle saber que tiene mi apoyo incondicional.

-Bu… bueno – tartamudeo desviando la mirada – yo…

 _PAAM!_

-¡Mira por donde andas fenómeno! – escuche un grito cerca a donde estábamos y antes de siquiera voltear a ver todo un tumulto de alumnos se formo.

 _-POV General:_

-Po… porque no vamos a ver qué pasa – dijo Clyde que abandono su asiento sin demora dirigiéndose al tumulto.

Lincoln suspiro, su amigo trataba de evadir sus problemas aunque mentiría si dijera que no le llamaba la atención lo que estaba sucediendo en el comedor así que lo siguió.

Entre empujones avanzaron para llegar a ver lo que pasaba y una vez que pudieron divisarlo, dejo sorprendido a Clyde y a Lincoln.

-¡Vamos te estoy hablando rarita!

En medio se encontraban dos alumnos, uno de ellos era un chico de 13 años de aspecto de un típico brabucon y la otra era una niña de 8 años con un vestido negro, en el piso habían dos charolas con la comida desperdigada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto un niño cualquiera en medio del tumulto.

-Esa niña gótica choco con Héctor y ambos tiraron sus charolas – respondió otro niño.

-¡Con Héctor, esa niña ya está muerta!

Varios de esos murmullos se oyeron en el lugar y en su mayoría sobre el que se llamaba Héctor el cual era un brabucón de las aulas superiores que no solo le quitaba sus almuerzos sino que hasta llegaba al punto de agredir a sus compañeros, los que tenían su edad le temían mientras que los menores lo evitaban a toda costa, claro que hasta ahora nunca ha habido casos de que Héctor haya agredido a alumnos menores a él pero para todo hay un primera vez.

-¡Responde tonta! – grito molesto de haberse quedado sin comer.

Los murmullos aumentaron, algunos creyendo que sería el fin de esa niña mientras que otros decían que si era sensata se disculparía y le entregaría su dinero.

-Tu fuiste el que se tropezó conmigo… suspiro.

Un profundo silencio se formo en el comedor y todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento ´´¿¡ESA NIÑA ACABA DE CONTESTARLE A HÉCTOR!?``.

-Pensaba asustarte y llevarme tu dinero pero… – comenzó a crujir sus nudillos – tal vez darte una lección de respeto sería mejor.

Un chico estaba a punto de golpear a una niña 5 años menor que él y nadie parecía querer meterse, incluso la niña no mostraba temor… de hecho no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción desde el accidente lo cual hizo molestar mas al brabucón que estaba a punto de golpearla de no ser por…

-¡Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! – se oyó un grito de alguien de los espectadores.

 _-POV de Lincoln:_

Ya antes había visto a brabucones de su tipo molestar a otros y lo máximo que había hecho era llamar a un profesor porque sabía que meterme empeoraría las cosas pero entonces… ¿Por qué actué tan impulsivamente? Ese chico no solo me supera en edad sino que también en fuerza ¿Por qué no llame a un profesor?... no me explico porque pero al ver a esa tal Héctor queriendo golpear a esa niña que antes había visto, me hizo hervir la sangre, ni siquiera al ver a mis amigos siendo amenazados me había hecho actuar así.

-¿¡Quien fue!? – soltó iracundo Héctor.

Yo sin temor salí e incluso camine hasta ponerme en medio del brabucón y la niña gótica, lo hice por instinto ya que mi cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba haciendo, incluso ni siquiera temblaba entando frente a él.

-Yo fui tonto, algún problema – bien… eso lo dije por el coraje del momento.

Oí varios suspiros de asombro, prácticamente haberle dicho tonto al brabucón mas grande de la escuela era firmar mi sentencia de muerte, todo por proteger a una niña que ni conozco, saben en este momento es donde uno llega a arrepentirse pero… porque no siento eso.

-Tienes mucho valor gusano – me respondió mientras apretaba sus puños – hazte a un lado primero la golpeare a ella y luego a ti.

-No dejare que la golpes – le dije a Héctor.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a recibir los golpes por ella? – soltó en tono burlón pensando que me haría a un lado.

-Si es necesario, si – respondí sin dudar.

Vi a los alrededores como el resto tenía sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, creo que yo también lo haría, no sé porque hago esto pero siento muy dentro de mí que es lo correcto.

-Jejeje bien golpear a un niño es más gratificante que hacerlo con una niña – menciono mientras preparaba su puño, yo solo me mentalizaba para resistir el dolor que iba a sentir en mi rostro.

 _-POV General:_

-¡A ver que está pasando aquí! – dijo una voz autoritaria.

Todos voltearon a la puerta donde encontraron al director al lado de un chico de color.

El director avanzo hasta el tumulto de estudiantes que se hicieron a un lado para darle paso, al llegar pudo ver a tres chicos.

-¡Otra vez tu Héctor! – soltó molesto el señor.

-No… no es lo que piensa director – dijo nervioso el brabucón.

-¿A si? Entonces porque escuche que estuviste a punto de golpear a dos alumnos menores que tú – el brabucón le dio una mirada de muerte al chico que venía acompañado del director quien era Clyde – esto fue suficiente Héctor te has ganado una expulsión.

-Pe… pero si no los iba a golpear – mintió descaradamente el brabucón.

-No es solo por eso, también es por los problemas que has estado provocando desde que llegaste a la escuela así que puedes irte, hare llegar el aviso de tu expulsión a tus padres.

Soltando varios murmullos así como miradas amenazadoras a los presentes (En especial a Lincoln, Clyde y Lucy) se retiro del comedor.

-Pueden volver a sus asuntos alumnos, pronto se reanudaran las clases – dicho eso se retiro el director de la escuela.

Con todo terminado los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse cada uno yendo a su mesa.

-Gracias Clyde – le dijo el peliblanco a su amigo.

-De nada Lincoln – menciono un poco más alegre.

Desde el grito de Lincoln hacia el brabucón, Clyde sabía que nada bueno le iba a pasar por lo que se retiro rápidamente a avisar al director lo cual era lo más sensato y por suerte llegaron a tiempo, algo que agradecía enormemente Lincoln porque si no hubiera vuelto a su casa con una linda marca morada en su ojo que difícilmente puedo haber ocultado de sus padres.

Clyde volvió a su asiento y eso iba a ser Lincoln pero sintió algo que lo obligo a voltear a ver dónde estaba la niña de negro, la cual veía con ¿Pena? Su charola en el piso.

-Oye… – le dijo a la niña captando su atención – si quieres puedes tomar lo de mi charola, yo no tengo mucha hambre – ella lo vio confundida, incluso miro alrededor.

-¿Me dices a mi? – lo dijo con una voz casi lúgubre.

-Claro, puedes incluso sentarse conmigo y mi amigo, mientras más mejor – dijo sonriente esperando la reacción de la niña pero era difícil saber lo que pensaba si ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos que estaban tapados por sus cabellos negros.

-Bien – soltó sin más y camino con Lincoln a la mesa.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Lincoln mucho gusto – se presento como es debido.

-El mío Lucy – murmuro la niña gótica.

-Lucy… es un bonito nombre – opino para ver si con eso la animaba mas pero solo se gano un profundo silencio de parte de ella – _*Creo que la incomode*_

Lo que él no podía ver era que un pequeño y leve sonrojo había aparecido en las mejillas de la niña que lo ocultaba muy bien con sus cabellos. Sin querer Lincoln ya había llamado la atención de una de las Loud y esto solo era el principio de los problemas para nuestro peliblanco.

* * *

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _miguelpuentedejesus_ _:_ Descuida amigo, con que dejes tu comentario y saber que te gusta es suficiente para mi, gracias.

 _msjorten:_ Eso ya lo aclare en la primera parte, gracias por tu Review.

 _t10507_ _:_ Eh aquí el siguiente capítulo, esta vez tarde menos jejeje.

 _vlackfz:_ Y eso que apenas está comenzando.

 _Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN:_ Si lo sé pero en la variedad está el gusto, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic.

 _ScarSteban:_ Te alegrara saber quién es la siguiente ;), pero todo a su ritmo amigo. Saludos también.

 _Ntian_ : A mí nunca me gusto jugar futbol, yo era más de natación XD. Descuida tengo todo fríamente calculado y los eventos que pasan en el fic tendrán repercusiones, solo eso te puedo decir.

AstralWhip: Milhouse JAJAJA buena esa, si yo escribo cuando llega la inspiración… esta vez llego más rápido, saludos.

 _ImperialStar:_ Pues gracias y sobre tu fic si lo leeré ya que actualmente esta semana estoy desocupado tanto de trabajo como de estudios, te hare saber mi opinión en un Review de tu fic :D

 _Doce Espadas_ _:_ Gracias, aunque enfoco mas la falta que le hizo la familia Loud sin Lincoln, también el cambia sin crecer con sus hermanas como que es más seguro y sensato al tomar decisiones (Ya que no creció con hermanas sobre protectores) asi como también mejoro en los estudios (Vivir en una casa sin caos y ruido no te estresa tanto), suerte amigo.

 _Lobo Hibiky_ : Lo de Ronnie no lo quiero revelar por spoilers pero descuida si la manejare bien. Gracias por comentar.

 _CocoaFic_ _:_ Para cada hermana su momento y me alegra que te guste mi fic, no te decepcionare aunque si tal vez me tarde en escribir, culpa a la inspiración XD.

 _Julex93_ _:_ La espera fue corta… de alguna manera :P. Por ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad en la vida de nuestro peliblanco, los problemas comenzaran a partir del siguiente capítulo :). Saludos tambien bro.

 _Guest:_ No puedo prometerte que la hare o no su pareja, principalmente porque yo suelo ser mis random con mis fic XD.

 _misery680:_ Al parecer apoyas al Lucycoln XD.

 _shishosv_ _:_ Apenas es el comienzo y el ya capto su atención, veamos que pasara de aquí en adelante.

 _TLHfan:_ A el también le afecto en su actitud no tener a sus hermanas constantemente cerca, así como tú dices ellas no alimentaron su inseguridad siendo sobre protectoras, puedes notar a simple vista que es más sensato en sus decisiones. Poco a poco tendrán más participación las hermanas y como dije Lucy es la que inicia todo. Gracias por el Review amigo, adiós.

 _escudodeplata_ : Claro que me acuerdo de ti bro y que curioso, un amigo también recupero su cuenta de FF que creía perdida porque se le olvido su contraseña (Que al final resulto ser también el nombre de su perfil XD). A mi también me ocurre lo mismo, por más que reviso y reviso, a la hora que publico y leo siempre me como alguna letra o me olvido el acento. Eh aquí la continuación espero que te guste.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Bueno llegamos al final de este capítulo, en el siguiente comenzaran los problemas y también se dará el primer encuentro con otra de las hermanas Loud si quieren una pista pues, su nombre comienza con L… ¿Qué no es suficiente?... entonces aquí les va otra pista, le gusta los deportes, jajaja creo que con eso he dicho todo, me despido soy The only 95 nos leemos luego._


	5. Inicio de los problemas

Para Lucy Loud escribir poemas que retraten la desdicha, miseria u oscuridad del ser humano le era tan fácil como respirar.

–Esto no está bien, suspiro – murmuro mientras arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno de poemas, después lo hacía bola y lo tiraba al piso.

Todos y cada unos de los poemas que escribían comenzaban bien, plasmando en palabras su perspectiva ensombrecida del mundo y como la muerte vagaba por cada rincón de este, sin embargo, de un momento a otro ella inconscientemente escribía lo puesto, de cómo la esperanza y generosidad aun se mantenía en los corazones de las almas puras y blancas.

 _Crash!_

Lucy rasgo otra de sus hojas, no creía que fueran espíritus del mas haya que atormentaban su mente, porque de ser así eso le daría más inspiración para sus poesías deprimentes.

–La dama oscura de la inspiración no está conmigo hoy – soltó cansada mientras dejaba su cuaderno al costado de la repisa de su cama.

Si no eran seres sobrenaturales lo que le impedían escribir entonces debió ser algo terrenal lo que le paso, eso fue lo que pensó ella mientras recogía las bolas de papel de sus poemas.

Dando una rápida revisada a sus poemas, dedujo que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían escritos la palabra _``blanco´´_ antes de ser arrancados.

–Blanco – repitió en voz baja aquella palabra y en su mente se le formo la imagen de aquel chico de cabello blanco que le había protegido del brabucón de la escuela.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y soltó un suspiro muy diferente a los que usualmente soltaba.

– _*No… no… no*_ – se repitió en su mente agitando su cabeza.

Conocía ese sentimiento y no era porque lo había experimentado antes, sino porque leyendo su saga de vampiros juveniles describía muy bien como la protagonista se sentía al estar cerca del joven vampiro.

–No puedo tener estos sentimientos mortales.

En la saga la chica conoce al vampiro porque este le salvo de que un carro la atropellara, no era muy diferente a lo que paso con ella que estaba frente a un brabucón que le iba a golpear y aunque no lo haya demostrado en ese momento, de verdad tenía miedo, miedo de salir lastimada y cuando se preparo para su doloroso destino, apareció él como el vampiro de su novela que rescato a la protagonista aun si salía perjudicado, en la novela fue por eso que la chica se enamoro del vampiro.

–No es lo mismo, no es lo mismo – se negaba rotundamente a aceptar esos sentimientos.

Ella se consideraba a sí misma un ser de la oscuridad, destinada a pasar su vida en soledad, escribiendo poesía oscura y si tenía suerte, encontrar a una criatura sobrenatural (Como un vampiro) para que este le regale la inmortalidad y pasar sus vidas eterna juntos contemplando cómo el mundo caía en la desgracia por sí solo.

Es por eso que no podía aceptar que estaba enamorada de ese chico de cabello blanco, él era un mortal, de un mundo totalmente diferente. Ella era oscuridad, tristeza, melancolía, soledad, él era luz con ese pelo blanco, la valentía que demostró al protegerla, su generosidad al ofrecerle su comida, sin olvidar aquella hermosa sonrisa y tan dulces palabras que tocaron su negro corazón.

–¡Basta! – grito sonrojada al pensar todo aquello de él.

–Eso no fue falta… mmm…

Lucy miro con miedo a la cama al otro lado del cuarto y ahí estaba su hermana mayor Lynn que por suerte no se había despertado con su grito.

–Suspiro… – soltó la niña gótica que tiro los papeles a la basura y se volvió a echar en su cama a ver si conciliaba el sueño perdido luego de levantarse tan temprano por escribir sus poemas.

–¡NIÑAS EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO!

–Desayuno – se levanto de improviso Lynn – ¡Seré la primera! – se cambio rápidamente y bajo por las escaleras, como siempre ella siempre veía todo como una competencia.

Lucy resignada también bajo conformándose a perder sus horas de sueño, sin embargo, en su mente aun estaba presente el chico peliblanco.

.

En el desayuno tanto grandes como pequeñas comían en la misma mesa pero este día era diferente ya que estaban presentes los dos señores Loud acompañando a sus hijas en el desayuno.

–¿Oigan donde está Lori? – pregunto Lana que había notado la ausencia de la mayor de las hermanas.

–Ya que hoy su padre y yo no vamos a trabajar, decidimos que su hermana podía dormir un poco mas – explico su madre.

Lori al ser la mayor de las hermanas tenía muchas responsabilidades tales como cuidar la casa y a sus hermanas, tal vez no parezca mucho pero en la familia Loud donde el caos esta a la primera hora del día es muy agobiante, Lori siempre tiene que ser la mediadora en las peleas de sus hermanas, levantarlas para ir al colegio, servirles el desayuno y por ultimo llevarlas a la escuela en Vanzilla, la pobre apenas tiene tiempo para sí misma y sus estudios, principal razón por la que no tiene un novio ya que no habría tiempo para que pasen juntos.

–Hijas hoy preparare un delicioso pastel de carne – exclamo contento su padre dejando intrigada a sus hijas.

–Pero papá tu solo preparas eso cuando hay un evento especial – recalco Lola que se acomodaba el cabello viéndose en un espejo de mano.

–Tienen razón y es porque con su madre le daremos la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos ¿quieren acompañarnos? – Las expresiones interesadas de sus hijas cambiaron de un momento a otro a unas aburridas – ¿Por qué esas caras?

–No es por molestarte father pero siempre tenemos nuevo vecinos – dijo Luna la hija roquera de la familia.

–Según mis cálculos el promedio de tiempo que nos duran los nuevos vecinos son 165,4 horas si no lo redondeamos – agrego Lisa que le costaba un poco en pronunciar la ``s´´.

–¿Nuevos vecinos? ¿Qué les paso a los viejos vecinos? – pregunto Leni que como siempre era la que más se perdía durante una conversación.

–No pudieron soportar el hoLOUDcaustro je je je ¿Entienden? – soltó Luan haciendo que sus hermanas dieran un quejido al unisonó.

–Je je je esa fue buena hija – agrego su padre – pero esta vez poniéndonos serios, quiero que se comporten con los nuevos vecinos por lo que nada de música a alto volumen que rompan las ventanas – Luna oculto su guitarra que estaba a punto de tocar – bromas fuera de control – Luan guardo la araña de plástico que iba a usar para asustar a Leni – o experimentos explosivos – Lisa siguió igual de seria – y para el resto, no quiero que peleen o discutan.

–Si papá – dijeron todas a la misma vez.

–Bien, ahora quienes nos quieren acompañar – todas desviaron la mirada – … supongo que seremos solo su madre y yo.

Lynn siguió comiendo su desayuno pensando en el gran partido de beisbol que se acercaba y hubiera seguido pensando en eso de no ser por un suspiro cerca a ella que llamo su atención.

Se trataba de su hermana Lucy con la cual compartía cuarto, pocas veces conversaba con ella y le parecía raro su forma de vestir como de actuar, siempre saliendo de improviso. Lucy volvió a suspirar pero esta vez sin decir ``suspiro´´, para muchos no sería raro pero para Lynn sí, ya que ese suspiro no era de los típicos suspiros que soltaba Lucy, este lo sentía muy diferente, no sabría como definirlo bien pero no le daba una buena señal.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Lynn se preocupaba por sus hermanas menores, en especial por Lucy aunque no se comunicaran mucho y ese suspiro hizo que ahora su atención se concentrara en su hermana gótica, solo esperaba que no fuera un…

–Niñas voy a levantar a su hermana y las llevare a la escuela así que alisten sus cosas – ordeno su madre mientras salía del comedor.

– _*Después veré que le pasa*_ – pensó Lynn acabando su desayuno y yéndose a su cuarto por su mochila.

.

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que su madre las dejo en la escuela. Lynn al bajar del auto familiar busco a su hermana para poder conversar mientras iban camino a sus salones, pero para desgracia de la deportista, Lucy se había desaparecido.

–Si practicara algún deporte se que fácilmente me superaría – murmuro Lynn que caminaba entre los pasadizos de la escuela en la hora de recreo.

Con esa habilidad de su hermanita para aparecer de improviso detrás de alguien sin que lo notara, sería muy útil en los partidos de futbol para quitarle la pelota al rival sin que se percatara.

–Oye Lynn, aquí.

La Loud deportista busco quien le llamaba y las encontró rápidamente, dos compañeras de su salón y también miembros del equipo de vóley femenino.

–Que tal amigas – saludo Lynn mientras se acercaba al par.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo la primera que le había llamado, tenía el pelo color castaño – me contaron que entraste al equipo de beisbol.

–¿Beisbol, que ahí no solo admiten hombres? – pregunto la otra chica de pelo negro.

–Si – aseguro Lynn – pero les demostré a esos tontos que puedo ser tan buena como ellos.

Si algo odiaba Lynn era que la subestimaran por ser una chica, ya que todos los chicos le decían que tal deporte no era para una chica por ser muy rudo o que ellas no tenían lo que hacía falta, sin embargo Lynn les hacia tragar todas sus palabras, lentamente y letra por letra al demostrar una gran habilidad en cada uno de los deportes donde supuestamente dominaba el sexo masculino.

–Amiga eres grandiosa y una modelo a seguir para todas – exclamo la pelicastaña.

–Demuéstrales a esos tontos que una chica puede ser tan buena o mejor que ellos – dijo la pelinegra.

–Pues gracias amigas, saben ya se acerca un partido muy importante de beisbol y por primera vez jugares como titular en un partido oficial de las ardillas.

La chica Loud había dominado todos los deportes, desde tenis hasta futbol americano donde sorprendentemente no solo salió ilesa, sino que aplasto literalmente al otro equipo, uno de ellos ahora le tiene miedo, pero volviendo al tema, el siguiente deporte a dominar para Lynn era el beisbol y este era su primer partido ya que solo estuvo practicando con el equipo.

–Si Lynn Loud va a jugar lo más seguro es que vayan a ganar.

–Eso es muy cierto.

Cada palabra que decían sus amigas solo aumentaba el ego y la confianza de Lynn.

– _*No creo que sea tan difícil ganar la copa*_ – pensó ella… la confianza es buena pero en exceso es peligrosa.

–Cambiando de teman, ¿escucharon el ultimo chisme de la escuela? – pregunto la pelinegra captando la atención de las otras dos.

–No, cuenta – pidió intrigada la pelicastaña.

–Bueno dicen que hubo un incidente en el comedor ayer – Lynn y sus amigas no pudieron verlo ya que se habían quedado más tiempo para practicar sus clases deportivas – una niña choco con un chico tirando su charola y este le amenazo con pegarle.

–¿Qué edad tenia la niña? – pregunto la pelicastaña interesada en el chisme.

–Escuche que entr años, pero según la describieron, tenía el pelo negro tapándole los ojos, un vestido igual de negro y una piel muy pálida.

–¿Una gótica? ¿Pero tan pequeña?

–Sí, eso mismo yo pensé pero aquí viene lo más interesante y es que… ¿Oye donde esta Lynn?

Lejos de ahí, entre los pasillo corría Lynn Loud con todo lo que podía sus piernas hacia el comedor del colegio, solo le basto oír la descripción para saber de quién se trataba.

.

Lucy caminaba por el comedor esquivando a los estudiantes que ni siquiera notaban su presencia, ella solo quería llegar a la fila para hacer cola para que le den la comida escolar aunque para ella era una ardua tarea evitar que la empujen sin querer, otra razón más para odiar los lugares concurridos.

–¡Lucy hola! – aquella voz la hizo saltar en su lugar.

Giro lentamente su cabeza y ahí encontró al responsable de que no pueda escribir su poesía, a aquel chico de cabellera blanca y felicidad desbordante, ese era Lincoln.

–Veo que tú también vas a hacer colar, te acompaño y esperamos a Clyde que se fue al baño.

Ella no era muy conversadora, ni siquiera con sus hermanas que siempre cuando estaban reunidas Lucy era ignorada, aunque escasas veces le preguntaban algo donde ella solo asentía o negaba y luego la volvían a ignorar. Sin embargo ayer que estuvo con Lincoln y su amigo, siempre se tomaba su tiempo para hablar con cada uno de ellos y a pesar de que ella respondía un sí o un no moviendo su cabeza, el peliblanco no se rendía y seguía hablando esperando que ella soltara alguna palabras y a pesar de que obtenía el mismo resultado, mantenía esa sonrisa alegre.

–¿Oye Lucy tú crees que los fantasmas existen? – Aquella pregunta llamo completamente la atención de la niña gótica – lo digo porque en mi anterior escuela escuche que un conserje había muerto porque se quedo dormido en el laboratorio de química en donde hubo una fuga de gas y dicen que en las nochea ahí vaga su espíritu.

Lincoln en realidad mentía, el conserje de su escuela murió de un paro cardiaco en su hogar, pero ¿Por qué mentir? La respuesta es fácil, para que aquella niña Lucy hable. Era raro en cierto sentido pero esa niña le llamaba mucho la atención a Lincoln y al verla sola con ese semblante sombrío, sentía unas tremendas ganas de hacerle compañía, él era muy solidario cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros y a eso le atribuyo el motivo por el que quería hacerle compañía a Lucy, quería que ella se desenvolviera mas y también por eso ayer en la noche busco en internet sobre lo que estaban interesados los góticos y era más que nada sobre el misticismo y ocultismo, que mejor manera que hacerla hablar que poniendo sobre la mesa un tema que le interesaba.

– _*Por algo tu eres el hombre del plan Lincoln*_ – recordó que así lo llamaba su padre cada vez que él organizaba las cosas para un día festivo como Navidad, Halloween o el día de acción de gracias.

Lucy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, nunca se imagino que él también estaría interesado en seres incorpóreos o apariciones del mas allá. Otra vez sintió su corazón latir más rápido así como la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas.

Iba a contestar a la pregunta del albino pero alguien paso por detrás de ella y sin querer la empujo tirándola al piso, cerca a los pies de Lincoln.

–Lucy estas bien – dijo preocupado a punto de agacharse para ayudarla pero de improviso la puerta del comedor fue abierta bruscamente y en el umbral se podía ver a una chica vestida de ropa deportiva roja con blanco.

La chica examino todo el lugar hasta que su vista se fijo en su hermanita tirada a los pies de un chico de cabello blanco. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los puños, luego dando fuerte pisotones se acerco a donde ellos estaban.

– _*¡Lo sabia!*_ – grito en su mente con su ira llegando a niveles nunca antes vistos.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer al ver a esa chica acercándose, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera si es posible hasta México pero su mente le decía que no podía dejar sola a Lucy que poco a poco se estaba reincorporando. El joven de cabellos blancos proceso todo muy rápido notando similitudes entre la chica que se acerca y Lucy, eso sumado a que esta ultima estaba en el piso, bueno… todo señalaba en que acabaría mal para el albino si no solucionaba el malentendido rápido, sin embargo cuando estaba por hablar, vio un puño acercándose a su rostro.

–¡ESTO ES POR MOLESTAR A MI HERMANA! – fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *

– _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _miguelpuentedejesus_ _:_ Gracias amigo, que comentes significa mucho para mí :)

 _Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN:_ Pues gracias aun como dices si su personalidad cambiara, planeo grandes cosas con Clyde como una subtrama, quien sabe, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo men.

 _Junior VB:_  
(Primer comentario): Mas adelante men, este va a ser un fic largo.  
(Segundo comentario): Yo me lanzaría del segundo piso si viviera ahí :v  
(Tercer comentario): Notaras que la ausencia de Lincoln afecta a la familia.  
(Cuarto comentario): Pero no se salvo de su hermana :v

 _El solitario:_ Me alegro men. PD: Si duro la picadura del mosquito de la inspiración :v

 _ImperialStar:_ Ya pronto sabrás del Review de tu fic men, como eh estado ocupado en unas cosas y lo peor es que se acercan los parciales :'(. Bueno lo del harem lo extenderé hasta donde lo vea posible sin caer demasiado en el Ooc de personajes.

 _ScarSteban:_ Eso es algo que planeo a futuro, tal vez una subtrama, no te lo podría decir con toda certeza, sobre lo de Lori lo tendré que pensar bien. Claro suspirar XD. Je je je conmigo amigo puedes esperar lo que sea XD

 _shishosv_ _:_ Pues aquí en este capítulo Lucy si tuvo participación y no te preocupes ella no será ignorada después de su arco.

 _escudodeplata_ : No te preocupes bro, hay veces es mejor aclarar bien un tema y aparte yo no me enojo por eso así que no problem :). Mi cerebro exploto en esa parte de tu comentario XD, cuando trate de buscar que era determinismo me salió _´´Lo opuesto a indeterminismo``_ , entonces busque indeterminismo y me salió _``Lo contrario a determinismo´´_ , si me mandaron a leer a Jean Paul Sartre en la universidad, pero como ese curso valía un crédito (Ósea casi nada) no le tome mucha importancia… como el resto de mis compañeros, después de todo soy zootecnista y ya tengo suficiente matándome con anatomía animal recordando todas las partes de los huesos y músculos de la vaca… y ni que hablar del resto de animales… creo que me estoy yendo por la tangente, volviendo al fic; si, notamos un poco más la ausencia de Lincoln en la familia Loud. Con el final de este capítulo calzaría perfecto una risa de villano XD. Los errores gramaticales amigo mío, son el pan de cada día para mi, cuanto te apuesto que van a haber aquí a pesar de que corrijo como unas tres veces antes de publicar. Para tu última pregunta sería algo así como instintos de hermano (Si eres hermano y el mayor encima, te darás cuenta) porque aquí se aclara que Lincoln se preocupa por ella y como para Lucy es la primera vez que alguien se interesa por ella pues… no hay que ser un genio para deducirlo.

 _Ntian_ : Si, lo sé amigo... o amiga, por más que reviso antes de actualizar siempre se me escapan varias palabras que paso por alto, los signos de puntación no tanto, mas son las palabras y hasta incluso me como algunas ``s´´ pero descuida tratare de revisar mejor eso pero no te puedo asegurar que salga todo perfecto :(. Gracias por la recomendación, agradezco la crítica para reparar mis errores. Oh si LynnColn pero el inicio no fue el mejor de todos XD.

 _elmago02:_ Ah los animes harem, sabes hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba (Fue hace 6 años) pero conforme paso el tiempo solo vi que era lo mismo solo que con distinto nombre de personajes. Interesadas por Lincoln las hermanas van a estar, sin embargo, no saben que su hermano es él y en eso se concentra este fic, dime tú, que crees que pase cuando se sepa la verdad…

 _misery680:_ Puede que si, como puede que no, ya me conoces men soy muy random :v. Así que te gusta Lucy 7w7 cuidado te caiga la ONU XD.

 _Lobo Hibiky_ : Gracias bro y descuida lo leeré y sabrás de mi opinión en un Review de tu fic ;).

 _t10507_ _:_ Aquí el capitulo, disfrútalo.

 _Julex93_ _:_ En eso más me estoy centrando, en que hubiera sido de los Loud sin Lincoln. Aun planeo tal vez una posible subtrama con Clyde, el tiempo y la inspiración lo dirá. En este capítulo se vieron muchas cosas de lo que pasa con Lucy después del encuentro con Lincoln, gracias men y suerte igual. PD: Me gusta tu fic de Lola y Lincoln.

 _XD:_ De alguna y otra manera le tuvo que afectar a Clyde la ausencia de Lincoln, si en la serie es un poco tímido, imagínate ahora. Eso ultimo aun lo estoy pensando bro pero descuida sea lo que sea lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

 _TLHfan:_ Gracias amigo y sí, tengo algo planeado en parte para este fic, no forzare eventos pero si dejare que sigan su curso como ahora vimos con Lynn XD, adiós camarada.

 _evi:_ Gracias :D

Doce Espadas: No importa eso, ya lo aclare después de todo y espero que se haya zancado el tema con eso pero no me molesto en absoluto.

 _Iori yagami:_ Aquí el nuevo capítulo Iori y bueno yo subo cuando me llega la inspiración XD. Sobre los momentos LucyXLincoln no te preocupes si habrá solo eso te puedo decir.

– _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Y que tal, les gusto el primer encuentro de Lynn con Lincoln, apuesto que lo amaron XD… oigan no me miren así ya les dije que conmigo pueden esperarse cualquier cosa, además eso de que una buena primera impresión es importante ¡Es mentira!, por ejemplo el primer encuentro de mis padres fue en épocas de carnaval, donde mi padre mojo a mi madre con varios globos de agua y ella le dijo todo tipo de insultos (De la A a la Z :v) y mírenme aquí estoy después de varios años XD. Bien acá acabamos el capitulo y esta vez publicare un poco más seguido, más que nada porque se termino la temporada de uno de mis fics populares y eso me da tiempo para escribir el resto y entre ellos está_ _ **Ya no soy un Loud**_ _, bueno eso es todo, no olviden comentar yo soy The only 95, nos leemos luego._


	6. Malentendido

El matrimonio Loud se encontraba frente a la puerta barnizada de los nuevos vecinos. El señor Lynn sostenía entre sus manos su famoso pastel de carne casero.

Rita toco la puerta y al instante se oyó una voz masculina del otro lado que decía _"Un momento por favor"_.

―Espera cariño, y que tal si son veganos ― soltó asustado el señor Lynn al no considerar esa posibilidad provocando una primera mala impresión en sus vecinos.

―Tranquilo no te preocupes, eso se puede aclarar fácilmente diciendo que no lo sabíamos ― aporto Rita logrando calmar aun que sea un poco a su esposo.

―Hola, que se les ofrece ― dijo amablemente el señor de pelo negro que abrió la puerta.

―Mucho gusto, somos los vecinos de al lado, la familia Loud ― Se presento Rita.

―Y como recibimiento les preparamos un pastel de carne que espero les guste… claro a no ser que sean veganos, entonces no creo que les guste je je je ― Rita se llevo una mano a la cara al ver como el nerviosismo de su esposo lo traicionaba.

―Uh pastes de carne se ve delicioso ― alago el vecino al ver el platillo hecho por el señor Loud ― Adelante pasen, una comida es mas deliciosa si se comparte.

Los señores Loud entraron a la casa y quedaron impresionados con lo espaciosa que era pero aun más con todo el orden que presentaba el hogar, prácticamente todas las cosas estaban en su sitio. Era insólito para ellos ver tanto orden y con mucha razón.

―Por aquí está el comedor ― índico el dueño de la casa guiando a los Loud.

Su concepto de un comedor para Rita y Lynn señor era un cuarto con paredes manchadas de comida que ni pasándolo con lija podrías sacar el color de la salsa de tomate, y una mesa llena de raspones y que de milagro se mantenía en pie. Pero lo que tenían en frente era ese tipo de comedores que vez en una revista de casas muy presentables.

―Iré a la cocina por unos platos y cubiertos, pueden sentarse a esperar mientras tanto ― agrego alegre el señor mientras se retiraba.

Lynn señor dejo su pastel de carne en la mesa con hermosos tallados circulares en las patas, comparada a la suya no era nada. Rita también estaba admirando esa hermosa mesa así como las sillas acolchonadas.

― _*Debió haberle costado un ojo de la cara*_ ― Pensó Rita al ver el juego de comedor.

―Ya tengo los platos ― se oyó la voz de su vecino del otro lado y rápidamente la pareja Loud tomo asiento ― Bien, hora de comer ― puso tres platos en la mesa y también los cubiertos ― ¿Y quién cocino el pastel de carne?

―Yo fui ― dijo el patriarca Loud, esperaba que su vecino lo viera raro ya que no era común que un hombre cocine, ya antes se había topado con gente de pensamiento muy arcaico que decía que solo la mujer debía cocinar y el hombre trabajar.

―No sabía que a usted también le gustara cocinar ― agrego alegre su vecino.

―¿También? ― pregunto Rita.

―Sí, yo también cocino y me turno con mi esposa, pero aquí entre nosotros yo cocino mejor… no se lo vaya a decir porque si no me manda a dormir en el sofá ― Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mostrándose más amigable con los Loud ― Bueno ya que usted cocino esto, puede hacernos los honores ― le tendió el cuchillo y el tenedor al señor Lynn para que cortara el pastel de carne.

Los Loud se mostraron sorprendidos ante tal acción ya que el que repartía la comida supuestamente daba a entender que era el que mandaba en la mesa, era demasiado insólito que un invitado repartiera la comida siendo que esa no era su casa precisamente.

―¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunto confundido su vecino al ver que no cortaba el pastel de carne.

―¿Ah? No, no es nada, ahora mismo lo corto ― dijo apurado Lynn señor mientras cortaba la carne.

―¿Y su esposa, señor…? ― pregunto Rita acordándose que ni siquiera habían preguntado el nombre de su vecino.

―Steven, Steven Smith, pero solo dígame Steven, el ´´señor`` me hace sentir muy viejo ― agrego con media sonrisa ― oh verdad, lo siento no pregunte sus nombres, solo me dijeron su apellido.

―Mi nombre es Rita.

―Y mi nombre es Lynn ― dijo el señor Loud repartiendo los platos listos con la comida.

―Muchas gracias ― agradeció el señor Smith recibiendo el plato ― Y en cuanto a la pregunta de mi esposa, ella está trabajando, un nuevo lugar también trae consigo nuevos retos, eso es lo que dice ella, aparte también quiere familiarizarse con Royal Woods ― Tanto Rita como Lynn no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo su vecino ― en cuanto a mí, hoy descanso por lo que me puse a limpiar un poco la casa, pero me alegra tener visitas, usualmente este lugar es muy silencioso.

―Si ― dijeron al unisonó los señores Loud, ya paso mucho tiempo en el que podían disfrutar del silencio más de un minuto.

―Mmm está muy rico ― dijo Steven degustando del pastel de carne.

―Gracias, mis hijas no suelen decir eso a menudo ― agrego Lynn señor.

―¿Tienen hijas, cuantas? ― pregunto su vecino, cuando llegaron vio a un grupo de chicas salir de una Van y entrar a la casa pero no llego a contar cuantas.

―Diez ― añadió Rita.

 _Coff! Coff! Coff!_

El señor Smith se golpeo repetidas veces el pecho hasta que por fin sintió que parte del pastel de carne pasaba por su garganta.

―Lo siento, me tomo por sorpresa ― agrego disculpándose mientras iba a la cocina para traer una jarra con agua y tres vasos.

―Descuide, ya estamos acostumbrados ― aporto el señor Loud.

Para Steven esa información sí que lo había dejado impresionado y con mucha razón, cuándo conoces todos los días a una pareja con diez hijos… o hijas en este caso, pensándolo un poco más, el señor Lynn debía de tener el cromosoma sexual "X" como dominante para todas le salieran mujeres. **(Dato #1)**

― _*¡Diez!, y yo con mi mujer pensamos durante meses para tener un hijo*_ ― Se entristeció al recordar a su hijo genético fallecido pero disfrazo su tristeza con una sonrisa para que no lo notaran sus vecinos ― Bueno, no todos los días puedo oír eso.

―¿Y con su esposa no han pensado tener hijos? ― pregunto Lynn señor.

―Si tenemos un hijo de once años, esta yendo a la escuela de Royal Woods… ¿Qué le hizo pensar que no teníamos hijos? ― pregunto más que nada por curiosidad.

―Es que el lugar luce tan limpio ― dijo el señor Loud.

―Y toda esta en orden ― agrego Rita.

― Oh, es que educamos a nuestro hijo a ser así de ordenado y responsable, desde nuestro pequeño departamento que teníamos, ya saben si sacas tus juguetes guárdalos cuando termines de jugar y también el termina tu tarea o no hay televisión, lo básico.

Lastimosamente eso básico no lo practicaron los señores Loud, o bueno no tan seguido. Al tener tantas hijas seguidas, se saturaban las tareas del hogar que al final terminaban ellos recogiendo los juguetes que tiraban las bebes o las dejaban entretenidas viendo la televisión para tener aunque sea un momento de paz.

―Y a que se dedican ustedes, digo para comprar una casa le habrá salido muy costosa ― opino el señor Lynn recordando el buen estado de todos los ambientes que vieron hasta llegar al comedor.

―Bueno la casa nos salió barata… de hecho muy barata ― Los señores Loud fingieron un tosido, sabían que sus hijas eran las razones principales por el que la casa había reducido su precio pero nunca imaginaron que tanto ― Yo soy contador.

―Enserio, hasta que numero sabe contar, je je je ¿Entiende? ― hubo un profundo silencio en el comedor ― lo siento, se me pego un poco la costumbre de una de mis hijas ― se disculpo el señor Lynn luego de contar ese mal chiste.

―No fue tan malo el chiste ― Steven desvió la mirada, estaba mintiendo pero no quería hacer sentir mal al señor Loud.

―¿Y su esposa en que trabaja? ― pregunto rápidamente Rita para dejar de lado el momento incomodo que estaba pasando su marido.

―Bueno mi esposa es…

 _RING! RING! RING!_

Lo que sonaba era el celular de Rita que en ese momento contesto la llama para luego…

―¡QUE ELLA HIZO QUE! ― Grito furiosa la matriarca Loud asustando al par de hombres ― Vamos para allá ― colgó su teléfono y luego se dirigió al dueño de la casa ― Lo sentimos pero hubo algo urgente en el colegio donde va nuestra hija, fue un gusto conocerlo y esperamos pronto podamos repetir la comida ― ahora miro fijamente a su esposo con una mirada seria ― tenemos que irnos cariño ― lo tomo del brazo y juntos salieron ante la mirada atónita de su vecino.

―Ah… no se preocupe ― musito levemente aun no creyendo lo que había pasado ― será mejor que ordene esto antes de recoger a…

 _RING! RING! RING!_

Ahora lo que sonaba era su celular, por lo que procedió a contestar.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

.

―Vamos cariño, arranca de una vez.

―Eso intento pero Vanzilla no responde ― dijo el señor Lynn tratando de arrancar el carro ― Debe ser el motor, voy a revisarlo.

El señor Loud salió del carro para abrir la capota del auto, pero apenas la levanto, una gran cantidad de humo negro escapo nublando la visión del hombre.

― _Coff coff_ creí que Lana había reparado el tubo de escape _coff coff_ ― tosió fuertemente al inhalar sin querer un poco del humo.

En ese momento un carro Station Wagon de color blanco se detuvo frente a su casa, llamando la atención de la pareja Loud.

―Quieren que los lleve ― por la ventana del auto se asomo la cabeza de su nuevo vecino.

Rita y Lynn señor no dudaron en aceptar su oferta y se subieron al carro.

―Gracias pero no se hubiera molestado ― soltó agradecida Rita.

―No hay problema, además salió algo urgente también en el colegio de mi hijo, pensé ir allá pero al ver la gran cortina de humo negro saliendo de su auto me dije ¿Por qué no ayudar a los vecinos que me ofrecieron una deliciosa comida? ― El matrimonio Loud se sintió feliz de que haya un vecino que les ofreciera su ayuda ― Y díganme, en que colegio estudia su hija, para dejarlos ahí e ir de una vez al colegio de mi hijo.

―Ella estudia en el colegio nacional de Royal Woods ― Respondió el señor Lynn.

―Vaya esa si es una gran coincidencia, ahí estudia también mi hijo ― dijo sorprendido Steven ― eso significa que haremos un solo viaje ― fue lo último que dijo antes de pisar un poco más el acelerador.

.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela, la pareja Loud y el señor Smith se fueron rápidamente hacia la dirección donde Rita fue la que toco la puerta.

―Adelante ― se oyó desde el otro lado.

―Pueden pasar ustedes si quiere, yo puedo esperar ― dijo Steve cediendo el permiso a la familia de entrar.

―Ni hablar, usted nos ayudo trayéndonos hasta la escuela, lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerle es cederle a usted que pase primero ― recalco Rita Loud.

―De hecho quiero que ambas familias entre por favor ― pidió el director esperando pacientemente al otro lado.

Confundidos, ambas familias entraron encontrándose al director con sus dedos entrelazados y mirándolos seriamente.

―Tomen asiento señores ― les dijo señalando 4 sillas vacías frente a su escritorio.

Tomaron asiento esperando que el director les explicara porque los llamaba. A Rita solo le habían dicho que su hija Lynn había roto una de las reglas básicas del colegio mientras que a Steven le dijeron que algo le había pasado a su hijo, no tan grave pero si requerían su presencia.

―Seré claro y directo señores, sus hijos se pelearon en la hora de receso.

La cara de ambas familias reflejaba claramente su estupefacción al escuchar lo que dijo el director.

Steven no sabía que pensar, primeramente porque su hijo no biológico no era alguien que se metiera en pleitos, bueno a no ser que en casos extremos lo requiera como él antes le había recalcado. Luego el señor Smith se acordó que sus vecinos solo tenían hijas, eso lo hizo sentirse decepcionado de su hijo ya que muchas veces se le había dicho que nunca debía lastimar a una mujer, no porque él creyera que eran débiles, claro ejemplo estaba su esposa que hasta le daba miedo cuando ella se enojaba enserio, si no porque por respeto no se le debe pegar y mucho menos denigrar a una mujer.

― _*Oh pero cuando vuelva a casa sí que me va a escuchar ese niño*_ ― pensó molesto Steven, no le iba a pegar, nunca fue partidario de los castigos físicos para corregir a los niños, solo bastaba alzarle la voz y castigarlo prohibiéndole algunas cosas para que aprendiera… su esposa por el contrario, digamos que ella si era capaz de usar el castigo físico como último recurso, por suerte Lincoln nunca llego a esos extremos.

― _*Lynn que has hecho ahora*_ ― pensaron ambos padres al ver el seño fruncido que ponía su vecino pensando que estaba molesto por su hija ― _*Hasta aquí llega la buena relación con los nuevos vecinos*_

―Bueno… ― hablo el director llamando la atención de los padres ― para ser exactos, digamos que fue su hija la que comenzó el pleito noqueando al niño de un golpe, eso es lo que me contaron los testigos.

―¿Qué? ― soltó simplemente Steven ― podría repetirlo de nuevo por favor.

―La hija de la familia Loud noqueo de un golpe a su hijo, señor Smith ― repitió el director.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado de que su hijo no haya golpeado a una niña o decepcionado de que esta niña con un golpe haya dejado K.O. a su hijo, ese era un gran golpe al orgullo masculino, mínimo hubiera aguantado aunque sea dos o tres golpes antes de desmayarse.

―¿Y porque nuestra hija golpeo al niño? Sabemos que es temperamental y tiene una personalidad muy agresiva, pero no se va a los golpes a no ser que la provoquen y dudo que el hijo del señor Smith sea de ese tipo ― recalco Rita ya que dicen que los hijos se parecen mucho a sus padres en su comportamiento, si su vecino era amable y atento entonces el hijo debía de serlo también… aunque no siempre ocurra.

―Según preguntamos a los testigos y también con lo que hablamos con su hija, llegamos a la conclusión de que todo fue un malentendido ― los padres lo miraron con confusión ― Verán hace unos días un alumno estuvo a punto de agredir a una estudiante mucho menor que él, de nombre Lucy por tirar sin querer su charola ― Ambos padres se sorprendieron con la declaración, últimamente no habían estado prestándole mucha atención a Lucy y eso los hizo sentir como malos padres ― Pero un estudiante salió a proteger a la niña, ese era su hijo señor Smith ― ahora fue el turno de Steven de sorprenderse ― por suerte otro niño me paso la voz y llegue a detener al alumno agresor y lo expulse del colegio.

― _*Lincoln*_ ― Una sensación de orgullo invadió a Steven, orgullo por saber que su hijo protegió a alguien arriesgándose, se aseguraría de llamarle la atención por ponerse en peligro y después le compraría un helado como premio por hacer lo correcto.

―¿Y donde encaja mi hija Lynn en todo esto, director? ― pregunto Lynn padre.

―Bueno según le preguntamos ella decía que golpeo al niño porque era el matón de su hermana, pero según los testigos su hija Lucy se llevaba bien con su salvador. Su hija entro al comedor de la escuela y se fue de frente a golpear al niño sin siquiera preguntar ― Los padres Loud se sintieron avergonzados por el comportamiento de su hija ― ya la hicimos entrar en razón y yo mismo le explique lo que había sucedido, ella se encuentra en el salón de detenciones y no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra después de que entendió su error.

Rita y Lynn señor comprendían, ese temperamento de ella la hacía reacia a aceptar su error y gritar con seguridad que ella tenía la razón, mas cuando por fin captaba su error, se encerraba en sí misma y no quería hablar con nadie, dicho comportamiento le había causado muchos problemas tanto en su ámbito familiar como en los deportes.

―¿Recibirá alguna sanción? ― Pregunto preocupada Rita.

―Eso depende de la familia afectada ― dijo el director mirando atentamente a Steven.

―Por mí no hay problema, digo es un malentendido y eso se puede solucionar fácilmente… mi esposa por otro lado ― murmuro en voz baja pero aun así fue lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

―Le daré una semana señor Smith para que lo piensen bien, tendrán que estar de acuerdo usted, su esposa y también su hijo para ver si recibe una sanción la alumna Lynn.

―Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ― pregunto acordándose de Lincoln.

―Está en la enfermería, se despertó hace media hora pero aun sigue mareado por el golpe.

―Gracias director ― se paró de su asiento pero antes de irse se dirigió a los Loud ― espero que esto no arruine la amistad de vecinos que estamos iniciando ― dio una sonrisa amable y se retiro.

― _*Se supone que eso debemos de decirlo nosotros*_ ― pensaron a la vez la pareja Loud. Su nuevo vecino había demostrado ser más amable en un día que el resto de los vecinos en todo el tiempo que vivían en Royal Woods, solo esperaban que su mujer fuera igual de comprensible que él.

―Les seré franco familia Loud ― hablo el director ganándose su atención ― su hija Lynn es la estrella deportiva de la escuela, sin ella nuestra sala de trofeos estaría vacía, pero ― su mirada se volvió mas seria y fría ― agredir a un estudiante nuevo sea por un malentendido o no, es una falta grave que mancha la reputación de nuestra escuela, deben hacer algo para controlar el temperamento de su hija que a la larga no le traerá nada bueno, porque por lo que tengo entendido su hija es muy competitiva y hasta ahora no ha perdido en un solo deporte, pero para todo hay una primera vez y no quiero imaginarme como se pondrá cuando pierda por fin, así que créanme cuando les digo que si la familia Smith levanta un cargo contra Lynn, yo no tendré más alternativa que expulsarla, me duele perder a nuestra mejor atleta, sin embargo, no tolerare mas las peleas ni agresiones en mi colegio, oyeron ― ambos padres se tensaron ante aquella declaración del director y simplemente asintieron ― bien, los llevare donde su hija.

.

―Campeón como estas ― pregunto Steven a su hijo que reposaba en una camilla de la enfermería.

―Me da vueltas la cabeza ― respondió Lincoln aun con las secuelas del golpe.

― _*Esa niña sí que debe golpear duro*_ Crees que puedas pararte solo.

Lincoln respondió con un "No" moviendo la cabeza y entonces su padre lo ayudo a mantener los pies en el suelo.

―Me duele el ojo izquierdo, que tan mal estoy ― pregunto Lincoln ya que era la primera vez que se levantaba de la camilla.

―Solo te puedo decir… que no habrá forma de ocultárselo a tu madre ― respondió imaginando la reacción de su esposa.

Lo que no quería decirle directamente a Lincoln es que tenía todo el ojo izquierdo hinchado y de color morado, por suerte la enfermera le aplico una crema anti hinchazón ni bien llego a la enfermería, porque de no ser así ahora tendría una bola morada en su rostro.

―Ven, vamos, te comprare un helado en el camino.

―¿Qué le diremos a mamá? ― pregunto asustado al niño.

―No se me ocurre nada, pero oye tu eres el hombre del plan, se te ocurrirá algo en el camino ― bromeo su padre aunque internamente estaba igual de asustado que Lincoln.

* * *

 **Dato #1:** Biológicamente hablando, el padre es el que define el sexo, verán el ovulo tiene el cromosoma sexual X de la madre que es XX, y los espermatozoides tienen el cromosoma sexual X o Y, esto proviene del padre que es XY.

* * *

– _ **PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _miguelpuentedejesus_ _:_ Gracias amigo, sorry por la tardanza.

 _ImperialStar:_ Si, estoy buscando videos de Warhammer40000 para entender un poco mas tu fic bro, es que me perdí un poco en el primer capítulo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré mas tiempo y te dejare mi opinión de tu fic :).

 _msjorten:_ Lo siento, es que no me gusta escribir sin inspiración, me sale horrible créeme, una vez lo intente y no me gusto para nada, pero tratare de no demorar tanto.

 _AlejinX:_ Bueno gracias y con respecto a la tardanza, es más que nada la falta de inspiración, también puedes criticar la ortografía que tengo, se me pasan mucho errores que note ahora que leí con mas atención el primer capítulo, planeo corregirlo todo, no me demorara mucho. Gracias por el comentario amigo.

 _Junior VB:_ Es menos conversadora que en la serie. Algo típico de los hermanos mayores, es que se preocupan por los menores aunque no lo demuestran siempre, te lo digo por experiencia ;)

 _ScarSteban:_ Tienes razón, la ausencia de Lincoln afecto mucho a los Loud. Oh, esto apenas está comenzando, me gusto eso de Lucy enfermera… creo que se me ocurrió algo 7w7. Mas pesa un mala impresión que una buena :v. Gracias amigo espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _El solitario:_ Aun no se me ocurre como continuar ese fic, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo men, la inspiración llegara.

 _Julex93_ _:_ Pues si bro, Lori la tiene muy difícil aunque no por mucho tiempo, solo eso te puedo decir. El primer encuentro con Lynn creo que salió bien, digo esa es la forma en que reaccionaria ella hasta en la serie. Voy a dale una leída a tus one-shots para ver que tal. Saludos y suerte también.

 _misery680:_ No le explico ella, probablemente hubiera sido ignorada… que sad :'v.

 _escudodeplata_ : Ese PM casi hace explotar mi cabeza… ja ja ja es broma pero gracias. Y que marca dejo el golpe, marca característica de Lynn Loud XD. Es la única forma que se me ocurrió para que se conocieran, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de la Loud deportista, solo acuérdate del capítulo donde creyeron que a Lincoln lo molestaba un niño y ella tomo al primero que vio y lo amenazo XD. Para todo su tiempo men, pero si las conocerá y ahí comenzara el sufrimiento del pobre muchacho. Saludos bro.

 _eltioRob95:_ A ver comentaste el mes de Mayo, hoy estamos Agosto… rayos sí que me tarde. A mi también me paso eso con otros fics XD. Eres de los pocos que piden a Ronnie… de hecho eres el primero :v, veré que puedo hacer men. Adiós amigo.

 _Ntian_ : No supones mal. Je je je conmigo puedes esperar de todo XD, aunque me inclino más por lo inesperado.

 _Doce Espadas_ _:_ Estas en lo cierto (Introduzca la imagen de Chespirito) Bueno con los padres digamos que ni un momento de paz tienen con sus hijas cómo pudiste leer, aparte también no pueden estar deprimidos todo el tiempo, tienen que velar por sus 10 hijas, ellos ahora son el pilar de la familia Loud, pero eso no significa que se olvidaron de su hijo fallecido entre comillas.

 _Loud-Fan:_ Pero planeo hacerlo largo así que solo disfruta del viaje mientras puedas :'v. El próximo capítulo si será exclusivamente para Lynn, claro con Lucy también… puedo oír tus gritos de alegría desde acá :v. Soy muy perfeccionista con eso y descuida, me gusta la evolución de personajes, se tomara su tiempo para que eso suceda. Muchas gracias, nos leemos después.

 _shishosv_ _:_ Eso será el próximo capitulo, pero tratare de publicarlo… aunque sea este año :'v. Saludos.

 _Guest:_ Y a quien no… me gustan las chicas malas y rudas 7w7. Se prendió deberás!

 _Shadow 13:_ De saber que lo iba a golpear tal vez si hubiera huido… pero hubiera terminado peor XD. No me gustan los personajes sean Gary o Mary sue, lo que puse de Lynn es su orgullo hablando por ella misma, creyéndose la mejor e invencible (Hasta en la serie la ponen así) pero hay un momento en la vida que vas a tropezar, los que aprenden de eso le es fácil recomponerse, pero para ella que nunca perdió un deporte, se sentiría frustrada a tal punto que se consideraría una inútil o puede que culpe de su propio error a otros (El episodio del traje de ardilla) En si los Gary o Mary sue son tan perfectos que ni errores tienen, o si los tienen los hacen ver más perfectos (Mato sin querer a alguien, ahora huye de la justicia volviéndose un ser frio sin sentimientos y que practica 100 tipos de artes marciales para defenderse… y apenas tiene 20 años) he ahí un ejemplo. Lynn es buena deportista, la mejor de la escuela pero sus compañeros la hacen ver como una estrella atleta, alimentando su ego y ella creyéndose así, como dice el dicho todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.  
Si bro, tal vez no lo mencione pero quiero tratar de poco a poco a las hermanas y no sobresaturarlos con los problemas de las 10 hermanas en un solo capitulo. Saludos.

 _Lobo Hibiky_ : Murciélagos en el estomago, esa es buena je je je. Tratare de actualizar más seguido… aunque no prometo mucho.

 _t10507_ _:_ Ahora tiene la marca de Lynn en su rostro XD. Saludos.

 _carross12:_ El amor nace del conflicto… bro creo que te contrataría para poner los títulos de los capítulos… lastimosamente no tengo dinero con que pagarte :'v. Gracias y hasta otro capitulo bro.

– _ **FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Avise en mi otro fic que también actualice de_ _ **¿Yo, un héroe?**_ _Que iba a actualizar este fic._ _Si, ya se, la mitad me quiere matar con sus propias manos por tardarme y la otra mitad… usar algún objeto para golpearme porque no quieren ensuciar sus manos (Se sorprenderían lo acostumbrado que estoy a las amenazas :'v). Pero deben comprender que no siempre tengo tiempo he inspiración para alguno de mis fics, o la universidad me tiene apretando el cuello (Ahora estoy de vacaciones pero el 20 de agosto vuelvo :'v) sin olvidar también a mi hermanito y hermanita que tengo que estarlos cuidando (Por eso me identifico con Lincoln y lo comprendo cómo no tienen idea), tal vez me tarde pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare esta historia. Ahora si mis amados lectores que quieren mi cabeza, se despide su escritor sin paga_ _ **The only 95**_ , no olviden dejar su comentario que siempre me tomo el tiempo para leerlos y contestarlos, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. El conflicto

El sol ya estaba ocultándose en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de un anaranjado oscuro.

—Ya llegue — anuncio una mujer de piel morena y cabello castaño amarrado, aquella mujer vestía una blusa fucsia, unas zapatillas, unos vaqueros de color negro y en su espalda llevaba una mochila.

—Hola Emilia, como te fue en el trabajo — le recibió con una gran sonrisa su esposo en la sala.

—A pues ya sabes lo de siem... ¿Emilia? — El sujeto de nombre Steven comenzó a ponerse nervioso — tu no me llamas por mi nombre a no ser que estés ocultando algo — le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—De... de que estas ha... hablando ca... cariño no te estoy ocultando nada _*Hora sí que lo eche a perder*_

Su mujer se acerco a él hasta estar a solo centímetros de su rostro, sentir la mirada inquisidora de su esposa lo ponía mas nervioso.

—¡Mamá volviste!

La mujer giro su rostro hacia la voz infantil que escucho percatándose inmediatamente que era su hijo Lincoln que se encontraba parado en la entrada de la cocina con su rostro levemente girado hacia la izquierda.

—Ah mi pequeño — fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

Lincoln desde el hombro derecho de su madre, le levanto el pulgar a su padre indicándole que él se encargaría desde este momento.

El hombre suspiro aliviado de que su esposa ahora no le prestara atención, pero no podía evitar preocuparse del plan de su hijo para que su madre evitara ver aquel ojo morado.

—Iré a servir los platos — dijo Lincoln que rápidamente giro hacia la izquierda dándole la espalda a su madre para luego adentrarse a la cocina.

—De acuerdo mi niño — dijo cariñosamente y en solo unos segundos su rostro cambio a un sombrío al mirar a su esposo — no creas que te has salvado y lo que sea que me estés ocultando espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando — dicho esto la mujer se fue al comedor.

Steven paso saliva, aun no podía creer que luego de tantos años juntos ella aun pensara que él tiene una amante, aunque para ser honestos, mujeres se les han insinuado bastante luego de casarse, pero él solo amaba a una y esa era su esposa a la cual quería tal y como era.

El señor Smith pasó al comedor y viendo a su esposa ya sentada en la mesa, siguió el plan de su hijo y se sentó a la derecha de su esposa.

— _*Espero que no se dé cuenta*_ — rogo en silencio Steven.

—Acá esta la comida — anuncio Lincoln que con un gran equilibrio traía los tres platos de comida dejándolos en la mesa, claro que se encontraba de perfil frente a su madre mostrando su lado derecho.

Luego de eso el niño albino se sentó a la izquierda de su madre.

Agradecieron por los alimentos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, Lincoln acabo con todo lo que había en su plato ya que mientras mas rápido termine, mas pronto podría ir a su cuarto, solo era cuestión de que su madre no viera el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta que bajara la hinchazón de su ojo.

—Gracias por la comida, voy a mi cuarto — dijo Lincoln que con prisa se bajo de la silla y se fue hacia las escaleras.

—¡Alto ahí jovencito! — el grito de su madre lo detuvo justo en el umbral del comedor.

—Que... que ocurre mamá — giro lentamente su rostro asegurándose solo mostrar su lado derecho.

Emilia no dijo nada, solamente se paró de su asiento y con pasos firmes se acerco a su hijo, una vez cerca, con su mano agarro su barbilla y giro su rostro para que lo viera de frente.

—¿¡QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO!? — vocifero molesta al ver como dejaron el ojo moreteado de su pequeño hijo.

Lincoln miraba con miedo a su madre, a pesar de que quería explicarle, las palabras no salían de su boca, eso lo noto Emilia por lo que giro a ver a su esposo para que le explicara todo, claro no sin antes poner una mirada amenazante, Steven conocía esa mirada, solo una vez ella lo miro así y aquella vez él termino con un trauma con la electricidad que le costó superar.

Ya no quedándole de otra Steven le conto con detalle todo lo que había pasado, desde cómo le llamaron en la escuela y que al final era un mal entendido, sin olvidar lo que le había dicho el director.

—Luego traje a Lincoln a casa y eso es todo — termino de contar sin que su esposa sorprendente interviniera en alguna parte de lo que conto.

Emilia de hecho se encontraba con una mirada seria, con un rostro indescifrable para Lincoln y su padre pero que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Voy a salir un momento — soltó de improviso con un tono de voz molesto mientras salía del comedor.

A los dos únicos hombres en el comedor les costó unos segundos procesar lo que había querido decir, se tardaron un poco en darse cuenta pero cuando lo hicieron, ambos salieron corriendo a evitar una catástrofe.

.

La casa Loud como es costumbre estaba llena de un caos causado por los integrantes de aquella familia, claro que no se oía la estrepitosa música rock de Luna porque se encontraba fuera de la casa posiblemente con sus amigos y tampoco se escuchaban los malos chistes improvisados de Luan que con su trabajo de payasa de fiestas infantiles la mantenían por hoy ausente en la casa.

—Lana, Lola, no se estén peleando o les juro que las volveré un pretzel a ambas en este instante — eran los gritos de una desesperada Lori que provenían del segundo piso.

Mientras todo eso acontecía arriba, en la sala se encontraban los padres Loud no sabiendo cómo llevar el tema de lo ocurrido en el colegio.

—Hemos hecho algo mal — se pregunto así mismo el señor Lynn.

No veía nada malo en su hija que era una gran promesa en los deportes y que destacara tanto en eventos que incluso mujeres eran consideras inferiores, lo enorgullecía bastante y él así como el resto de la familia Loud la apoyaban, sin embargo, lo que dijo el director tenia razón y puede que mas que alentarla, no estén haciendo más que alimentar su ego que a la larga no le traería nada bueno si llegaba el día en que ella perdiera algún juego.

—No lo sé cariño pero sea lo que sea tendremos que actuar como mejores padres a partir de ahora, para todas nuestras hijas.

Su esposo le dio la razón en eso, actuar como mejores padres para cada una de sus hijas, sonaba muy laborioso, sin embargo, era una meta que se propusieron pero primero iban a comenzar con Lynn que desde que la trajeron de la escuela junto con Lucy no dijo ni una palabra y cuando llegaron a la casa, se fue directo a su cuarto.

Por ahora querían descansar ya que no creían que su hija esté dispuesta hablar ahora, ya mañana les esperaban un largo y estresante día para la pareja Loud.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Rita y el señor Lynn se sorprendieron por los fuertes toques a su puerta, luego su sorpresa paso a confusión porque ¿Quien vendría a su casa a estar horas de la tarde? Era un hecho que no eran Luan o Luna ya que ambas tenían llaves.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

No tuvieron mas opción que ir a ver quién era aquella persona que tocaba tan bruscamente su puerta que incluso el bullicio de la casa había parado de improviso y Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana y por ultimo Lily que recién se había levantado por los golpes en la puerta y sorprendente no por la bulla de sus hermanas, todas ellas se encontraban en el segundo piso viendo desde la escalera como sus padres se acercaban a la puerta.

—Si, en que le podemos ayudarla — pregunto el señor Lynn a la mujer que se encontraron cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Vengo a hablar sobre un asunto que les concierne bastante señores Loud — pronuncio la mujer la cual fruncía el ceño.

—¿Un asunto sobre qué? si se puede saber — pregunto Rita que ya comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud de la desconocida que encima de tocar salvajemente su puerta les hablaba de aquella manera como si tuviera algo contra ellos.

—Sobre el golpe que le dio su hija a mi hijo.

En ese momento comprendieron la molestia de la mujer y era porque esta era la madre del niño al que su hija Lynn había golpeado y claramente ella no era tanta afable como su esposo.

— _*Oh cielos*_ — pensaron ambos al saber que los problemas para su familia acababan de comenzar.

* * *

 _ **-RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS:**_

 _Junior VB_ _:_ Mas adelante se desarrollara la trama de Lynn bro y ahí se vera todo.

 _t10507_ : Y no estabas equivocado bro XD, saludos igualmente.

 _eltioRob95_ _:_ El castigo vendrá bro y bueno casi me tarde un año XD… sorry.

 _miguelpuentedejesus_ _:_ Me alegra saberlo :'D

 _Ntian_ _:_ Mmm… oye esas son buenas ideas, tratare de que los shipping sean los más lógicos y naturales posibles, si hay algo que no me gusta es forzar las cosas, gracias bro.

 _Guest(1):_ Aquí ta :3

 _ScarSteban_ _:_ Jejeje pues bro ya viste como era la madre ahora solo falta el encuentro de las dos familias que lo dejare para el próximo capitulo, saludos.

 _Doce Espadas_ _:_ En el próximo capitulo los Loud conocerán cara a cara a Lincoln eso te lo puedo asegurar. Igualmente bro suerte.

 _Julex93_ _:_ Pues si bro y eso que apenas mostré la punta del iceberg con la ¨madre de Lincoln¨, para el siguiente capítulo se viene lo chido como diría un meme, espero te guste lo que tengo planeado con Lola y espero que te guste cuando llegue el momento, saludos.

 _ImperialStar_ _:_ Creo que al final si necesitare de ese resumen de WH4000, por lo que se es como el WarCraft pero con más violencia y gore, algo que me gusta de hecho ya que le da un toque más realista en vez de hacerlo tan fantasioso. Oh verdad tu fic jeje la verdad es que me quede en el capítulo 2 y luego de eso se jodio mi celular (Se me cayo y comenzó a reiniciarse sin motivo alguno) donde suelo leer fics, luego pasaron días para comprarme otro y se me olvido terminar de leer tu fic, los exámenes parciales tampoco ayudaron mucho :'v, pero avisas si vas a reiniciar tu fic bro.

 _Guest(2):_ Pues aquí de Nuevo bro, en el siguiente capítulo se vendrá lo mejor eso te lo puedo asegurar.

 _Guest(3):_ Sorry por demorarme enserio :'(

 _shishosv_ _:_ Pronto sabremos eso bro te lo aseguro y me dedicare a hacerlo lo mejor posible :D

 _AccelSora12_ _:_ Ahora si la voy a continuar no te preocupes.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Jejeje hola… (Busca en su bolsillos) puedo jurar que lo tenía por aquí (Siente la mirada de sus lectores y comienza a sudar) verán tenía una carta de disculpas ya escrita de ante mano jajaja… supongo que tendré que improvisar… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! El anterior capitulo me dejo en un punto muerto y no veía como continuarlo, tenía varias ideas que al final no me terminaron gustando pero ahora por fin supe cómo seguir la historia y aunque este capítulo les parezca corto y un insulto por todo lo que estuvieron esperando, a mi me ayuda a planear el encuentro entre las dos familias y si hablamos de encuentros es mi punto fuerte aparte de las peleas así que no se preocupen que para el siguiente capítulo no tendrán que esperar mucho y además será más largo, bueno eso es todo me despido queridos lectores y pásenla bien, nos leemos luego, bye.


	8. La familia Loud

_**-RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS:**_

t10507: Que tal pues ahora si las cosas se van a poner interesantes en este capítulo, disfrútalo.

trickgl01:  
(Primer comentario): Hay un poco de ambos, más adelante te enteraras amigo.  
(Segundo comentario): Que puedo decir, hasta Lincoln en la serie demuestra un poco de eso y es por eso que me agrada.  
(Tercer comentario): Que las apariencias no te engañen amigo ;)

escudodeplata: Increíble deducción, tal vez al leer este capítulo puedas aclarar mas tus dudas o ya de paso responderlas quien sabe 7u7. PD: Perdóname a mi por demorarme tanto :'v

ImperialStar: Vaya amigo en serio lo siento, estos meses estuve tan cargado de la universidad y de mis otros fics que me olvide por completo chequear el lore de Warhammer, también de paso sorry por la tardanza.

eltioRob95: Rayos al leer tu comentario me siento mal conmigo mismo :'v

shishosv: Muchas gracias y disculpa de ante mano por la larga espera.

Ntian: Tienes toda la razón, llegar de un punto a otro, conectando estas partes de una manera lógica y que no parezca forzada es el trabajo de un escritor y es ahí donde sale a relucir su imaginación para ver varios sucesos en su mente y escoger el más acorde a la historia (En otras palabras por eso demoro mucho :v). Si tuviera que escoger entre los shipping que me gustan, diría que aquellos que emparejen a Lincoln con esas 4 amigas de sus hermanas que escogieron para su cita, pero en especial me gusta el LincolnxHaiku.

Julex93: Gracias amigo por comprender, no muchos saben lo tedioso que es imaginarte un suceso en tu mente y plasmarlo en palabras como tú quieres y descuida, yo también espero siempre con ansias tu fic de LincolnXLola.

Guest01: x2 XD

misery680: Tardo más de lo esperado xd

Hisworld39: Como siempre digo de lo bueno poco xd, tal vez si este fuera mi único fic si lo actualizaría mas seguido, lo malo es que tengo otros 9 pendientes :'v.

ScarSteban: jejeje gracias y pues eso lo veras en este capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.

Watchout2: Muchas gracias y descuida yo no abandono mis historias, tal vez solo me demore en actualizarlas pero nunca las abandono.

Guest: Pues ahora mismo :D

Espadachin de la Luz: Pues aquí esta bro, disfrútalo mientras me voy alistando para actualizar otro de mis fics.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS:**_

* * *

Emilia la madre de Lincoln se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la casa Loud con los brazos cruzados y un rostro nada amigable.

―De... desea algo de to... ― solo vasto la mirada de la mujer para callar al señor Lynn, estaba claro que ella no estaba ahí para sociabilizar.

El resto de las chicas presentes actualmente en la casa, a excepción de Lynn que estaba encerrada en su cuarto y Lucy que se había desaparecido para variar; observaban "discretamente" desde las escaleras el cómo aquella mujer intimidaba con la vista a sus padres, ninguna tenia con exactitud el motivo del problema pero al escuchar a esa mujer gritar que alguna de ellas había golpeado a su hijo, pues en su mente de todas relacionaron esto con cierta hermana deportista y mala perdedora.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

―Yo iré abrir ― se ofreció rápidamente el señor Loud pues quería alejarse aunque sea unos segundos de ese ambientan pesado en su sala.

Al abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su vecino.

―Perdón por interrumpir señor Lynn pero... ¿por casualidad aquí se encuentra mi esposa? ― pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Steven sabia claramente que en la casa de la familia Loud estaba su esposa, él la vio entrar y se dispuso a seguirla pero, el temor se lo impidió, conocía como era ella cuando estaba molesta... no era bonito, se paso así unos minutos entre sí seguir a su esposa o no, necesito de la ayuda de su hijo para armarse de valor y tocar la puerta puesto que ya la habían cerrado.

―Si señor Steven, puede pasar ― le invito a pasar, agradecía enormemente al cielo que su vecino era más amigable.

―Gracias ― dijo pasando a la casa ― hijo saluda a nuestro vecino.

―Buenas tardes señor Loud ― saludo con mucha educación Lincoln para luego seguir a su padre.

El patriarca de la familia Loud se había quedado anonadado al ver al hijo del señor Smith, no sabía porque, tal vez ese cabello blanco o el ojo morado que le había dejado su hija, pero muy en el fondo sentía una extraña sensación de alivio al verlo.

El resto de chicas en las escaleras no pudieron ver bien al chico que entro con el señor, apenas notaron su cabellera blanca como la nieve que se les hizo rara.

―Oh así que aquí estabas cariño ― soltó de manera amable su esposo para aligerar el tenso ambiente que sintió al entrar a la sala, mas la mirada molesta de su mujer lo hizo palidecer un poco ― Lincoln quería venir conmigo ― señalo con miedo a su hijo que hizo su aparición al escuchar su nombre.

― _Querrás decir que me obligaste_ ― pensó un poco enfadado el niño de cabellera blanca, aunque viendo lo molesta que estaba su madre comprendió el porqué quería que también él viniera.

Rita se había quedado mirando atentamente al niño, era la primera vez que veía al hijo de sus nuevos vecinos... entonces ¿Porque se sentía extrañamente feliz?

Un suspiro saco a Rita de su ensimismamiento, el suspiro venia de Emilia que se relajo un poco, no obstante, aun tenía esa mirada la cual hacía notar su enfado solo que más controlado.

―Siéntense los dos ― indico la mujer y sin chistar tanto padre e hijo se sentaron a su lado en ese gran sillón.

A los segundos llego el señor Lynn con dos sillas de la cocina, una para su esposa y una para él.

―Seré directa señores Loud ― hablo Emilia una vez vio a la pareja ya sentada ― quiero a su hija Lynn fuera de la escuela.

La casa Loud por primera se había sumergido en un profundo y largo silencio, ni siquiera las mascotas de la casa se atrevían a hacer un solo ruido.

―¿Qué? ― dijeron a la vez los padres de Lynn.

En el segundo piso las chicas por temor a ser descubiertas solo atinaron a escuchar lo que conversaban sus padres con los vecinos sin asomarse por las escaleras, sin embargo, en un cuarto cuya mitad era decoración gótica y en el otro de un estilo más deportivo, se encontraba Lynn Loud que con un semblante decaído escuchaba por el ducto de ventilación lo que acontecía en la sala.

―Como lo oyeron, no permitiré que ella este en la escuela ― dijo seriamente.

―Pe... pero fue un accidente ― trato de justificar el señor Lynn.

―Accidente o no, alguien tan violenta no debe ser admitida en una escuela.

―No fue apropósito, estoy segura que mi hija esta arrepentida por esto ― salió en defensa Rita.

―Si tan arrepentida esta, porque ella no esta aquí pidiendo disculpas personalmente ― ambos padres no pudieron contradecir aquello ― puedo intuir la personalidad de su hija por lo que me conto mi marido y el cómo dejo a mi hijo, ella es de esas personas que actúa sin antes razonar, es agresiva y no escucha a nadie más que a ella misma ― tanto Rita como el señor Lynn se quedaron impresionados de como esa mujer dio en el clavo con la personalidad de su hija ― por tales motivos quiero que ella sea expulsada de la escuela, esto le sirva de lección ya que si sigue como esta no hará mas que ir por un mal camino.

En su cuarto Lynn abrazándose a si misma oía todo lo que decía esa mujer, claramente sus palabras la lastimaban, no por la dureza al decirlas sino porque en el fondo ella sabía que tenia razón, su carrera de deportista había acabado, este pequeño error la perseguiría de por vida.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ― Quien grito aquello no fue ninguno de los padres de Lynn, no, fue alguien de quien menos esperaban, fue una de sus hijas, la más reservada y callada de todas las Loud.

― _¿Lucy?_ ― se pregunto Lincoln al ver a la pequeña que había salido de la nada y asombrosamente encaraba a su madre.

―Podrías aclararme tu punto pequeña ― pidió amablemente Emilia, con aquella niña no había usado su tono y mirada sebera puesto que solo estaba enojada con los padres y su hija que había golpeado a su hijo.

―Ella no es mala como usted quiere dar a entender ― soltó Lucy con una voz firme ― si, tal vez sea tosca y no justifico que haya lastimado a Lincoln pero sé que ella no lo hubiera hecho apropósito, aunque no lo demuestre mi hermana se preocupa mucho por mí, por todas… si alguien tiene la culpa en todo esto soy yo por no detenerla en su momento y evitar todo este malentendido.

A pesar de que no podía verla a los ojos por ese cabello negro que tapaba la mitad superior de su rosto, Emilia sintió la determinación en las palabras de la niña y que fuera la primera en enfrentarla de esa manera por salvar a su hermana de que la expulsaran, hizo que la viera con buenos ojos, tal vez los señores Loud si lograron criar bien a una de sus hijas, es una lástima que ya haya tomado una decisión.

―Mamá ― dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de Emilia y de los presentes en la sala ― tú un día me dijiste que alguien que hace lo que sea por proteger a sus seres queridos no es mala persona.

Y ahí estaba, como siempre la bondad de su hijo saliendo a relucir, aunque le dejaran el ojo morado este igual iba a buscar el perdón, supuso que eso no lo había sacado ella.

―Lincoln, tú y tu amiga pueden ir al jardín de la casa un rato ― todos se quedaron extraños al oír lo que pedía el señor Smith ― los adultos vamos a hablar.

En ese momento Lincoln comprendió la situación, vio a su madre y la noto más calmada que antes, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y ahora tal vez con la ayuda de su padre puedan llegar a buenos términos con la familia Loud, su trabajo había terminado.

―Claro papá ― asintió con una sonrisa el niño ― ven Lucy ― dicho eso se fue con la niña gótica siguiéndole detrás.

―Ahora que se calmaron las aguas, creo que podemos hablar más a gusto ― anuncio Steven al ver que su esposa ya no le mandaba aquellas miradas inquisidoras al señor y señora Loud.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la casa, ambos niños no sabían cómo matar el tiempo, simplemente se quedaron ahí en medio del jardín mirando como ya la noche caía bañando todo de una tenue oscuridad.

―Lo siento ― soltó Lucy en un pequeño susurro que apenas fue escuchado por el chico de cabellos blancos.

―No tienes nada porque disculparte, todo esto solo fue un malentendido. _Que me dejo un ojo morado_ ― fue lo último que pensó el joven Smith, esperaba algún día conocer a la familia tanto de Lucy como la de su amigo Clyde, ojala que con este último no haya percances tan grandes como con la familia Loud.

―Si yo hubiera intervenido a tiempo ― se reprocho a sí misma la chica gótica y lo iba a seguir haciendo de no ser por una mano que se poso en su hombro.

―Ya no pienses en eso Lucy, lo pasado paso, enfócate mas en el ahora, además esto se ve peor de lo que se siente ― sonrió mientras tocaba su moretón, lastimosamente sintió un ardor de los mil demonios al tocarlo pero mantuvo la sonrisa ahora forzada para que Lucy no se sintiera mal.

Mientras tanto la niña gótica bajo su mirada para que Lincoln no se percatase de su rostro sonrojado el cual su pálida piel no ayudaba mucho en ocultar.

Ese ambiente entre los dos se vio interrumpido cuando de una ventana circular del segundo piso de la casa Loud, salió una soga que quedo colgando hasta la altura del jardín. Antes de que siquiera se preguntasen algo, se escucho una fuerte tos seguido de una chica de ropas deportivas saliendo por la ventana y descendiendo por la soga.

― _*Coff*_ Alguien debería limpiar ese armario ― fue lo que dijo Lynn mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

―¿Lynn? ― pregunto en voz un poco alta Lucy.

La menciona se quedo patidifusa al ver que no tenía un plan más allá de cómo salir al patio sin que sus padres o hermanas la vieran, lo único que se le ocurrió es salir por la ventana del armario al final del pasadizo donde había visto una vez a Lana guardar una soga.

Con su hermanita y el chico que golpeo observándola atentamente, las palabras ni siquiera se formaban en la cabeza de Lynn.

―Lucy, yo... te debo una ― dijo avergonzada.

Ella desde su cuarto escucho a su pequeña e introvertida hermana defenderla, en un principio no creyó que fuera ella puesto que la voz que escucho por la ventilación sonaba fuerte y segura de sí misma, pero luego de escuchar todas las cosas buenas que dijo de ella, hizo que se sintiera mejor como hermana y se cuestionara, si su pequeña hermanita gótica afrontaba los problemas que no eran suyos ¿Porque ella como hermana mayor se estaba escondiendo cobardemente? Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, Lucy le dio este día una gran lección.

―Y a ti ― soltó de improviso Lynn mirando a un asustado Lincoln que se sobresalto cuando se dirigió a él ― te debo una más grande ― susurro desviando su mirada molesta pues era la primera persona fuera de su familia a la que le debía algo.

―¿Ah? ― fue lo único que soltó el niño albino pues no se esperaba eso, de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario que le debiera un favor pero Lucy jalando la manga de su polo le llamo la atención.

―A ella no le gusta pedir disculpas, a cambio solo te devuelve un favor para no tener que darlas ― susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Lincoln la escuchara.

―Ya... ya veo ― fue lo único que atino a decir el peliblanco, hasta ahora lo que podía decir de la hermana mayor de Lucy es que era alguien muy orgullosa pero sin malas intenciones... y con la fuerza de un boxeador profesional, prueba de ello era su ojo morado.

―Lincoln por favor ven.

―Lucy tu también.

Los dos niños al oír el llamado de sus respectivos padres se prepararon para irse, no sin antes mirar a Lynn.

―Yo entrare por donde salí ― vio la soga aun colgando en la ventana ― será como practicar alpinismo ― menciono con un poco de duda pues era eso, o entrar a la casa por la puerta y recibir el regaño de sus padres, sin olvidar que no se sentía preparada para ver a la cara a la madre de ese niño llamado Lincoln, si al solo escuchar su voz se sintió intimidada, no quería imaginarse estar frente a ella.

Lincoln y Lucy entraron a la casa y no caminaron mucho porque sus padres estaban cerca a la puerta principal esperándolos. Lucy dio una mirada a las escaleras del segundo piso y sorprendente no estaban sus hermanas espiando, ni siquiera Lola que era la más chismosa de todas.

―Es hora de irnos hijo ― agrego su padre ― despídete de nuestro vecinos.

―Hasta luego señor y señora Loud, gracias por recibirnos en su casa ― dijo el niño albino cortésmente para luego seguir a su padre que había sido el primero en salir.

― _Que buenos modales_ ― pensaron a la vez Rita y el señor Lynn, ese niño les comenzaba agradar y por extraño que parezca en el fondo querían verlo más seguido.

―Así que tu eres tú eres la niña a quien protegió mi hijo ― soltó Emilia mirando a Lucy que se cohibió ante la mirada de la mujer ― me agradas ― le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

Dicho eso la señora Smith se retiro dejando a una confundida Lucy.

Sus padres por el contrario no estaban del todo tranquilos, el acuerdo en que llegaron con la familia Smith era... ambiguo por así decirlo. El que su hija Lynn siguiera en la escuela ahora dependía en parte de ella y es ahí donde entraba su intranquilidad, si la suerte les favorecía tal vez todo pueda arreglarse o por el contrario, empeorar más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bien pasaron más de 6 meses desde la última actualización, nuevo recort… no debería sentirme orgulloso de eso… bueno que tal queridos lectores, si ya se, perdón por la gran tardanza, muchas cosas consumen mi tiempo libre y otros fic pendientes también, sé que no es una gran escusa, pero los que me conocen ya saben cómo soy, a lo que quiero llegar es que seré mas ordenado en los fics que subo ya que dedicarle toda mi atención a cierto fic (cof cof Spike The Hunter cof cof) hace que deje al resto muy abandonado, actualizar uno por uno tal vez es la mejor opción que tengo, pero bueno gracias por esperarme (Ni yo tengo tanta paciencia :'v), descuiden se verá recompensado todo aquello, sin más me despido soy The only 95 espero nos podamos leer lo más pronto posible.


End file.
